Triple Crown
by NiKiTa5
Summary: Buffy Summers is given the opporunity to come ride for wellknown trainer Rupert Giles. Here she meets a cocky, British Jockey named Spike WIP CH9 up
1. Leaving

A/N: My new story. I will continue on the other one as well. This one places Buffy and Spike in an AU setting of the horserace industry. Let me know what you think. I adore feedback, both good and bad. Big thanks to Siren who beta read this chapter for me  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Leaving  
  
"You guys don't understand what a huge opportunity this is for me." Buffy Anne Summers said as she sat at her mother's kitchen table, trying to explain things to her mother, Joyce, and her boyfriend, Riley Finn. So far they were not being very supportive.  
  
"Buffy, you don't realize what kind of life style it would bring. I do, I was married to your father 17 years. During that time, he only spent half the time with us. The rest of the time he spent on the road, driving from track to track.", Joyce tried to reason with her daughter.  
  
"I know mom, I remember, I was there. What you don't see is that I love riding, it's in my blood, and it's calling for me to do this. Rupert Giles has offered me a once in a lifetime opportunity. He's the best upcoming trainer in the whole USA. He even has a stallion that stands a shot at the Triple Crown next year." Buffy shot back, her eyes a bit dreamy after mentioning Rupert Giles, her new idol.  
  
Joyce sighed. "What about college? You're doing great in psychology, are you just going to drop out?"  
  
"Mom, I can still study. It's not like we'll be traveling all the time. Giles has his training grounds just outside Santa Anita. I won't be able to go to classes but I can still study and be ready for the exams. Besides, I'm not getting any younger. If I want to do this professionally, it's now or never." the petite blonde pleaded with her blue-green eyes to her mother.  
  
"There's not much I can do to stop you, Buffy. You're a grown woman; you're 21 years old. If your mind is already made up about this, all I can do is wish you good luck and beg you to be careful", Joyce replied.  
  
"Thanks, Mom", Buffy answered putting her hand over her mother's, tears forming in both their eyes.  
  
" But what about us, Buffy? You know I have to stay. Professor Walsh has given me this great opportunity to assist her in this psyche project", Riley decided to interject.  
  
Joyce decided to head upstairs to give the two of them some privacy. " I know Riley. Maybe we should see this as a sign to take things slow for a while? Maybe the time apart will teach us to appreciate what we have?" Buffy said to her boyfriend as she stood up, walked around the table, leaned over his sitting form, gently hugging him from behind.  
  
He stood up abruptly before he threw a tantrum. " So this is it! You're just going to leave after all we've shared! I can't believe you Buffy! The day after I ask you to marry me, you decide to throw the past three years out the door and leave! I've been patient and I'm done with it! Give me a call when you decide to come out of that illusion you're in!" Riley left, slamming the door so hard the windows jittered.  
  
Buffy just stood there, tears again forming in her eyes. She wiped them before going upstairs to talk to her sister and start packing.  
  
Joyce and Buffy's sister, Dawn came in the door to Buffy's room while she was packing.  
  
"What do you want us to do with the horses?" Dawn asked.  
  
" I was kind of thinking that you and Willow could take care of them. Willow agreed she could take over my riding lessons. You guys could share the profit too. I want you to keep Gypsy Lovers in particular. I know that foal of hers is going to be something great, since it's sire won the Kentucky Derby and Gypsy was placed third at the Belmont Stakes. I'll come back when she's due. I want to be the second thing that foal sees in this world." Buffy's eyes were dreamy at the prospect of bringing up a winner.  
  
"Ok, We'll just sell of those that are a bit to much to handle", Buffy's 17- year-old sister replied cheerily. Buffy stepped over to hug and thank Dawn and Joyce.  
  
Next morning Willow came over for breakfast after cleaning out the stables with Dawn. " So my best friend is really leaving huh?" the redhead frowned at Buffy. Buffy hugged Willow in response. "We'll be staying a while outside Arcadia until we leave for the East Coast. You're more then welcome to come visit." Buffy answered as she pulled back.  
  
"Do you have a ride?" Willow asked  
  
"Actually, I thought Riley was going to drive me but we. we kind of broke up last night", the blonde responded, turning away, feeling a bit bad that she wasn't more heartbroken about it.  
  
"You broke up. Why am I not surprised? I guess I saw you two were sliding apart. Anyway I'll give you a ride as long as Joyce and Dawn can take care of the stables", Willow responded.  
  
Buffy was a bit shocked. Her best friend had seen it coming. "Great! When do you wanna leave?" Buffy asked. "Sooner the better. How about we finish breakfast, then hit the road?" Willow responded.  
  
Buffy finished eating and headed over to the barn to check on Gypsy one last time before saying goodbye to her family. As Willow and Buffy drove off, Buffy couldn't help looking back at the farm and pastures with horses. She shed a tear as she remembered the ride her father, Hank Summers, had taken her for five years earlier.  
  
They were out for a ride and came to a halt on top of a hill overlooking the farm. Hank had looked proudly at the scenery beneath them and turned to his daughter. "Some day this will be all yours, pumpkin", he said. Buffy had gotten a devilish grin and replied; "Race you back"  
  
Three months later he had died in a riding accident, leaving his family to tend to his legacy.  
  
Driving off from her child hood home, Buffy failed to notice Riley's car pulling up to the front of her home. A disappointed look on crossed his face as he realized he had just missed the love of his life. 


	2. Training Grounds

A/N: Those of you who's not really familiar with horse terms. A lot is a group of horses. When a trainer schedules a day's exercises for the horses and riders. He divides the horses in to lots, which then head out to the training grounds at the same time. A professional rider has everything from 3 to even 10 lots a day.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Training Grounds  
  
Buffy said her goodbyes to Willow letting her know she would call the first chance she got. Getting out of Willow's car, Buffy started her walk towards the huge, three-story main house. She looked over to the training grounds and spotted a few horses, going at a warm up pace in a slow canter. She smiled, happily thinking it would soon be her out there riding those horses. Her father would have loved it.  
  
She noticed the green pastures that were filled with herds of yearlings, thinking this would be a great place to bring up Gypsy Lovers' foal. As she came closer she saw the huge barn that had to be where they kept the horses. A barn like that had to be able to hold 100 or even 150 horses.  
  
Outside the main entrance of the stable she saw riders mounting up, getting ready to go at it. She practically couldn't wait for her to be one of them. As she arrived at the main house's entrance she rang the doorbell. Soon a man in his 40 s arrived behind the screen door. He had glasses low on the bridge of his nose and wore a tweed suit. 'He has to be British, it must be Mr. Giles', Buffy thought taking in his appearance.  
  
"You're Elisabeth Summers I presume?", the British man asked.  
  
"Please, call me Buffy. And you're Mr. Giles?" Buffy asked tentatively, hoping she was speaking to the right man.  
  
"That I am, but you can call me Giles. Please, do come in", Giles said as he stepped away gesturing for her to enter.  
  
"I'm truly sorry to hear about your father. He was a great man. I remember he once won a race for my father. It was one of the Ascot races if I remember correctly." Giles said as he proceeded down the enormous marble covered hall to enter a study. Buffy couldn't keep her mouth close as she marveled at her beautiful surroundings. "Thanks", she managed to reply in between her awes.  
  
They took a seat "You will be quartered in this house with Faith, one of my other riders, my nephew William Eddington and me. I don't think it's appropriate for a young girl like your self to be quartered in the barracks with the rest of the help. I think you'll find out soon enough why I hold this opinion"  
  
"Did you say Eddington, as in William Eddington? Three time in a row winner of the Epsom Derby?" Buffy replied her eyes wide in admiration.  
  
"No, his son, William jr., affectionately called Spike. Anyway your salary will consist of room and board in addition to a 450 $ weekly paycheck. Of course if you're as skilled as my associate has told me, you will be racing in no time and will gain race fees and prize money as well. You're room is the second on the right, right side of the stairs, on the second floor. Any questions?", Giles asked her.  
  
"Where do I sign and when do I start?", Buffy replied a bit astonished. It all sounded to good to be true. Giles chuckled at her enthusiasm. "How about you gear up and we head over to the stables. We can still catch the one o'clock lot.", Giles said. Buffy glowed in eagerness and happiness and ran off to get changed. She came down the stairs five minutes later fully equipped with jeans, short-chaps, security vest and her hair tucked underneath her helmet. She would look like a boy as soon as she put on the goggles, her security vest hiding her feminine form.  
  
They headed over to the stables and Buffy soon found herself mounted on a huge, bay gelding with white socks named Unprecedented. Giles was mounted on a quarter horse to be lead for her until she reached the dirt track. "Now look, we're a bit late. The other's are just about finished warming up, but no worries warm him up, hit the dirt and see if you can catch the gray stallion over there. I want you to give my dear nephew a bit of a scare. Crowd him."  
  
With that Giles released her horse and it immediately reared on her and started to buck. 'Oh no you don't. I'm not kissing dirt my first day', Buffy thought as she managed to calm Unprecedented to a calm trot. After ten minutes of warming up she hit the track. She spotted the gray horse half a lap in front of her and gently nudged her horse to fasten his pace. She soon had him in a fresh gallop and was gaining on William. 30 seconds later she was side by side with him and started raining her horse so it would go right and squeeze the gray horse in-between her horse and the rail that bordered the track. Successful at doing this, the other rider was soon forced to pull up his pace to let Unprecedented pass. Buffy looked back and grinned as she saw the angry look of the man riding the gray stallion. She finished her second lap and exited the track, heading back to the stable.  
  
"Splendid job" Giles cheered her as she dismounted. Behind her came William. He dismounted his horse, left it to be taken care of by one of the stable boys. He tore his helmet off, revealing his peroxide blonde hair and threw the helmet across the courtyard as he angrily stepped up to his uncle and the menace he had encountered on the track.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about? Were ya tryin' to off me or even us? Because you bloody well came close. Are you completely off your knockers? Do you even." His voice trailed off as what he had assumed to be a boy, took off his goggles and helmet to let his long golden locks come cascading down his shoulders, to reveal a girl. SHE, was a very beautiful, hot looking girl. He swallowed before he continued softly. "You're a girl", he said making it sound almost like a question.  
  
Buffy took in the view she was offered. She had never seen a better-looking guy, even though he was fuming. She looked into his sapphire eyes as they turned from blazing with anger, to wide-eyed shock, to darkening with desire.  
  
"William! Meet Buffy Summers, she'll be working with us from now on." Giles announced.  
  
"Aaah I see. You're Hank Summers girl aren't you? And my dear uncle was the one that put you up to that stunt wasn't he?" Spike asked his eyes narrowing, biting his lower lip to give her one of his trademark smirks.  
  
"Yes and yup. Enjoyed it though", Buffy replied, still high on the adrenaline giving her the edge to be smart with him, while smiling seductively.  
  
Spike reached out his hand to greet her properly; "By the way I'm." he started only to be interrupted by the call of a brunette coming out of the stables "Spike! Baby, did you see me out there? I was smoking" the brunette called heading towards them  
  
'Baby?', Buffy thought disappointed. "No, pet, I didn't. Seeing as I was busy fending off for my life an' all that rot", Spike replied obviously not too happy with the brunette's presence.  
  
"Faith! Say hello to our newest household member and teammate, Buffy Summers. Buffy meet Faith Jackson", Giles introduced them. Buffy gave her polite hi while Faith replied with; "What's up B?"  
  
"Now that introductions are in order, might I suggest a bite to eat and a cup of tea, or coffee if that's you preference?" Giles asked turning towards the main house. "Coffee sounds of the good", Buffy replied and they all followed Giles into the house.  
  
After lunch, Giles retreated to his study for some paperwork, Faith went to her room across the hall from Buffy's "to catch some z's", as she put it. She hated the early hours of this job and used the afternoons to get some sleep.  
  
This left Spike and Buffy alone in the kitchen. Buffy felt awkward in the presence of the staring, gorgeous blond, now that her adrenaline rush was gone. He decided to relieve some of the tension that was building up and spoke  
  
"You were great out there today, you know? I've never seen anyone pull speed like that out of Unprecedented. Contrary to his name he is quite, well precedented. But remember this, a bloody stunt like that in a race will in worst case cost you your life, best case get you disqualified, fined and or banned." While he talked to her he stared deep into her twinkling blue green eyes. He had never seen eyes that shade before. It continuously shifted depending on light or mood.  
  
When they came in, she had changed out of gear, only to reveal that her petite form had luscious curves, and Spike couldn't help himself but glancing over her body appreciatively every now and then.  
  
His effort to relieve tension had failed immensely. She just bottled up even more. First flattered, that he had complimented her on her riding skills. Second a bit scared at the thought of her first official race. He decided to try once more to relieve the tension.  
  
"So. You got a mate back home?", he asked her. Buffy was a bit shocked at the very personal and very direct question and blushed a bit before she answered.  
  
"Mmm. I did, I mean I sort of do. We decided to take a break before I came here", she lied and then mentally slapped herself at what she was about to do. She was going to let a complete stranger into her very personal life.  
  
"Well that's not actually true. I wanted a break and he got all furious and left. You see, he sort of proposed to me 2 days before I left and to be honest I'm not ready for that. I mean, we've been together for 3 years and I should be able to commit, right? But the thing is I don't love him yet. I care about him and all, but love's not in the picture yet, but I believe that this time a part from him, will make me love him."  
  
"Bollocks!", came Spike's response before she could finish.  
  
"I beg you pardon?", Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"Look. You've been with the bloke for 3 years, right?" she nodded before he continued. "Right and you don't love him yet, then you never will. Love is something consuming, which catches you by surprise. You can't make yourself love anyone, pet. Love isn't brains. It's blood, blood screaming inside of you to work its will. Kind of the same that brought you here, leaving your friends and family behind. Am I right kitten?"  
  
Buffy stared at him disbelievingly, remembering all to well her little speech on blood last night. How was he able to hit the mark so perfectly? Then anger flushed her features at the realization, that he was contradicting her in the matter of her being capable to one day love Riley  
  
"One. That is the biggest BS I've ever heard. Two. Quit calling me pet, kitten or any other affectionate name you can come up with. Three. Why don't you go practice some of that love on your girlfriend instead of gawking at me with those.. Those stupid eyes. Four. You don't know the first thing about my capabilities." Buffy angrily spat out before stomping off to the stairs.  
  
Spike sat stunned for a second before realization hit him. "What girlfriend, pet? And I'd love to find out what your capabilities are" He had reached the staircase by then and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to her, at his last statement. She just growled at him and continued to enter her room and slam her door. Hard.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?", Giles asked coming out of his study to see what all the racket was about.  
  
"Nothing really. Think it's PMS", Spike answered a grin at his lips.  
  
Spike practically bounced up the stairs to his room. Feeling quite satisfied with himself, being able to make Buffy all hot and bothered like that. 'Cor. She's beautiful when she's like that. I should tease her more often' 


	3. Afternoon

A/N: To those of you that enjoy my stories: If you like them it might be a good idea to check out my site or Spuffyarchives. That's where I'll upload them first. Since fanfiction.net doesn't approve of NC-17 it will take me time to adapt my fics to a R rating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Afternoon  
  
  
  
Buffy fumed, swore and ranted for about thirty minutes, before finally managing to calm herself enough to start unpacking. She then continued to beat herself up, because she had such a hot temper. Spike seemed almost to get off on it. She vowed to not let him get to her.  
  
She finished unpacking and headed downstairs to ask Giles if she could use the phone to call Willow. By this time Willow would be back on the farm, to do the afternoon shift of tending to the horses. Running down the stairs she threw a look inside the kitchen, to make sure HE wasn't there.  
  
Walking down the hall to Giles study, she picked up his voice, not sounding very happy. She knew eavesdropping was not the polite thing to do, so she knocked gently on the door letting Giles know of her presence. He looked at her and continued his conversation.  
  
"Yes, sir. Of course, sir, you're welcome to see for yourself"  
  
".."  
  
" I thought William could ride him"  
  
".."  
  
"But sir, William has been riding him ever since.."  
  
Buffy noticed Giles was interrupted by whoever it was on the other line.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll see what I can come up with, but springing this and those other matters on me this quick is bloody inconvenient."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, didn't mean to loose my temper and yes, Hank Summers' girl has just joined us, her name is Elisabeth.", at this he smiled at Buffy and gestured for her to sit down, across the desk from him.  
  
"I beg your pardon? You want Drusilla to do what?", Giles' voice picked up, he removed his glasses and pinched the upper ridge of his nose, as if very agitated.  
  
".."  
  
"Yes, sir, I am aware that you own California Pride. We'll see how she does."  
  
".."  
  
"Very well, Saturday it is. Good bye, sir", Giles hung up the phone at his last statement and sighed in frustration. Buffy just looked at him carefully, not really sure if she dared to ask Giles anything, while he was in this mood.  
  
"What can I do for you Miss Su-, I mean Buffy?", Giles asked a reassuring smile showing in his face.  
  
"Ehm. I was just wondering, if I could use the phone to call my friend? I can help pay the bills and all. Now I'm kind of wondering what that call was all about, seeing as you mentioned me and. things.", Buffy was biting her lip now, mentally slapping herself for sticking her nose in other people's business.  
  
"Of course you can borrow the phone, dear. Wouldn't want your charming mother to worry, would we?", Giles remembered Buffy's mother quite well. When he had been to an auction a few years back he had seen a woman at Hank Summers' arm. She lit up the room like sunshine. When they had talked she had seemed the warmest person he had ever met. He was quite taken with her, until she presented herself as Mrs. Summers. That one sentence had quelled any possible fire.  
  
Giles sighed before answering Buffy on her second topic. " I suppose I should tell you since you're more than likely to find out anyway. Angel O'Toole was the one I spoke to on the telephone just now. He is the very wealthy owner of California Pride, our one shot at the Triple Crown, come spring. It seems he disapproves of me having William ride him. He asked me to let you try out and when the race date comes he wants his wife, Drusilla to do the riding.", he sighed once more before continuing.  
  
"Drusilla hasn't ridden any race horses in three years and now she's coming down with Angel, this Saturday to try Pride out. Angel chose me to train his horse, he should respect my training orders! The reality is I can't afford loosing Pride, or the other horses Angel owns to another trainer", Giles said while shaking his head slowly in disapproval.  
  
Neither Buffy nor Giles, noticed Spike at the doorway, listening in on their conversation. His face grew pale and his eyes glazed with unshed tears, before he closed them, clenched his teeth and let anger instead of sorrow creep across his features.  
  
"So Dru is coming down, is she?", Spike asked venom dripping off his tongue.  
  
Giles and Buffy were both startled by his presence, before Giles slowly nodded and looked away in shame, avoiding Spike's gaze. Spike let out a bitter laugh, before storming off. Seconds later Buffy and Giles heard the front door slam.  
  
"I'm kinda' guessing they have a history that is not so sweet?", Buffy asked tentatively, once again biting her lower lip.  
  
" That would be the correct assumption, not really my story to tell. I'll leave you to your calls. When you're finished, you're more than welcome to take out one of the quarter horses for a ride." Giles said as he stood up to leave.  
  
Buffy said her thanks, dialed the number to the office of the stables back home. Willow picked up and Buffy began to tell the story of her day. Very merry voice when she told about her move against Spike at the track, pissed voice when she told about their conversation in the kitchen. Willow couldn't help chuckling while thinking; 'Yeah right. I give her one month before she's calling me, telling me how great he is.' Then she remembered what Joyce had told her.  
  
"Listen Buffy? Riley came when we left. Joyce told me. Have you called him yet?", Willow said while scolding herself, for bringing up Riley, when Buffy should move on.  
  
Buffy sighed, while she was denying Spike's assumptions, she knew in her heart, her and Riley were over for now. "No, I sort of put that on hold for the time being", she answered her friend. They said their goodbyes and Buffy, headed for the stables, to take Giles up on his offer.  
  
She saddled up and mounted a black and white paint horse. She didn't need gear with this docile animal. Fifteen minutes along a path, she brought the horse to a gentle trot and allowed the wind blowing through her hair to sweep away all her worries.  
  
After about an hours ride, she came to a halt by a small stream. She dismounted the horse, allowing it to take a drink from the stream. Buffy went to sit with her back against an oak tree, enjoying the afternoon rays of the august sun to wash over her.  
  
Buffy noticed that a few feet away the stream was slightly dammed up, allowing the stream to form a pond that looked deep enough to swim in. She played with her thought a while before deciding, she was miles from anyone, no one would see her if she went for a little swim.  
  
She took off all her clothes, but her white cotton g-string. She tied up the horse, just in case it might get some idea and headed towards the water. She let out a squeal at first contact with the chilly water, before diving out into the deep end.  
  
Spike had left the house in a hurry, needing to let out his feelings one way or the other. He took out one of the quarter horses and nearly ran it to the ground. After about half an hour ride, he realized the horse was nearly broken down and pulled it to halt before climbing off.  
  
He turned around, with the horse in tow, to go back to his little thinking spot, by the stream. Maybe a cool afternoon swim could chill his emotions. Angel and Drusilla. His, now Angel's Drusilla coming down here. He wished she could disappear. Spike did not need her to come and stick like glue to that ponce. He did not need a reminder of that awful day two years earlier.  
  
Spike stopped in the heavy shadows of the trees just above the stream, when he heard a squeal followed by a splash, coming from the pond. He lifted his eyes from the path only to spot the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life, coming to the surface of the water. The woman gasped for air and it was the most mesmerizing sound, he had ever heard.  
  
He continued to stare as she stood up from the water, to reveal she did not wear a bathing suit. All she had on was a soaking wet, now see-through cotton thong. He eyed her over, her golden tanned, long legs, her full breasts, and her angelic face with blue green eyes that looked really familiar. Wait a minute, this was Buffy.  
  
No wonder he was spellbound by this nymph, he had been ever since he first, well second time he saw her. The water trickled down her body and all Spike wished for, was to be one of those drops. He grinned, at thinking how she would react, once he let his presence known. Infuriate the girl twice in one day, not bad.  
  
However he wasn't ready for her to cover herself just yet. He was pretty sure he wouldn't get this kind of view in a long time. His moment was cut short, when his horse noticed the horse across the stream, and let out a snort and stomped its leg to the ground.  
  
Buffy froze when she heard a horse's sound across the pond, not from where she had tied her horse. She pulled her hand to her forehead, to cover from the sun and squinted to the shadows, where the snort had come from. She recognized Spike standing next to a horse. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, her face reddened while she covered her breasts.  
  
"You freak! You pervert! You Pig!", Buffy yelled while bolting for dry ground to find her clothes and cover up. Spike was fast on her heels, dragged his horse through the water with much ease, not bothering to notice his jeans was becoming wet.  
  
Once he reached the other bank he let the horse go and ran for Buffy and gripped her by her waist, to turn around facing him. She yelped as she felt his hands on her.  
  
"Why the flushed face, pet? Nothing to be ashamed of here.", He said in a purr as he glanced appreciatively down her body. Buffy's eyes widened even more, but her entire system shut down, as Spike made the boldest move, he had ever done.  
  
Spike looked into her eyes and down to her trembling parted lips, before he knew it he crushed them with his own. He moaned, as he tasted her sweet mouth. It was Spike's turn to be surprised when he felt Buffy's tongue brushing against his own to answer his kiss, inviting him in.  
  
Soon their tongues were dancing and Spike pushed her up against a nearby tree, to let her know exactly how the kiss was affecting him. He ground his hips against her and broke the kiss. Both of them were panting, staring in each other's eyes.  
  
What Buffy saw scared her. In the depths of his now dark blue eyes, she saw lust, passion, adoration and even love. It couldn't be that. They had met only a few hours before. He leaned into her ear and whispered in a low husky voice; "See, pet? Can you feel what you do to me?" For emphasis he ground his hips even harder to her and a moan escaped her lips.  
  
Reason came back to Buffy. 'Riley!', her mind screamed. She hadn't even had sex with Riley. She was not about to do it with some complete stranger, let alone outside. She found the strength to push Spike off, quickly found her clothes and put them on.  
  
She rode off on her horse not even offering Spike a second glance. Spike stood there stunned. He groaned when realization hit him. Okay, so maybe he had gone a bit far, but he felt like he had known this girl for a lifetime. Did he want her? Oh my God, yes! Did he want to spend the rest of his life worshipping her? Pretty much! He was falling hard for her. Something like this wasn't just lust, like he had felt in the beginning with Drusilla. It had to be love. Love at first, sorry, second sight. 


	4. Settling In

A/N: Happy New Year fellow Spufettes! Sorry for the long overdue update Wanted to thank all of you guys for your reviews. Special thanks goes out to Silver for posting my stories at spuffyarchives and LML, Vette, Rachel, Sara and Spuffygirl for reviewing not only once. To get the affirmation that some people are actually continuing to read the story, is the prefect muse.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Settling In  
  
Buffy's first day at the farm had been anything but boring. The adrenaline rush, when she had crowded Spike at the track. The other rush she had by the stream, when he had 'crowded' her. Buffy felt her PJ bottoms getting soaking wet at remembering it. She was lying in her new bed reminiscing. She couldn't help but fantasize about Spike coming in, climbing on to her bed and cover her with that hard body, she had felt intimately pressed against hers earlier.  
  
'Bad Buffy', she scolded herself. Her thoughts should be invaded by Riley, not the peroxide wonder boy. After all Riley had come by when she left. Did that mean they weren't really over? Her thoughts were racing. Had she cheated on him? She hated the fact that a plain look at Spike caused arousal in her more than Riley's kisses and fumbling hands ever had. Poor, kind, trusty and old reliable Riley. He had been more than patient with her. During the 3 years they had been together there had never been any actual penetration. They had given each other pleasures in other ways, but never gone all the way.  
  
Every time they came close to fulfilling the union, Buffy had stopped it. She wanted to wait, Riley accepted it and settled for snuggling close to her and sleeping with her. Those nights were truly awkward for Buffy. He was a really big boy and with him spooning her from behind, she felt like the weight of his arm alone crushed her. Whenever they had their make-out sessions and he covered his body over hers, she felt crushed and drowned underneath.  
  
It wasn't like Buffy was a frail girl, but she was supposed to relax during their more intimate moments, not try to support his weight from crushing her. Buffy's line of thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps across the hall, followed by a soft knock on Faith's door. She heard the door open. Buffy caught herself wondering who could be making a visit to Faith's room this late at night.  
  
Her eyes widened when her mind concluded on Spike. 'That two-timing, bastard!', part of her mind screamed, while the other part rationalized that she was just as bad, with the possibility of her and Riley not really being over. Her anger only grew as she heard unmistakable noises coming from across the hall. Spike had some nerve, that was sure. Buffy swore to herself that come tomorrow morning, she would have herself a little chat with Faith.  
  
The next morning Buffy came down for morning coffee in the kitchen. Luck had Faith there alone and Buffy grabbed her opportunity.  
  
"Sleep okay?", Buffy asked a smile on her lips covering well her true mood.  
  
"Sure did. Ain't nuthing better than a little slap an tickle before slumbering off.", Faith responded with a wicked grin. Buffy's eyes grew huge and the coffee she had sipped went down the wrong pipe, throwing her into a cough frenzy, at Faith's bluntness. "You okay, B?", Faith asked.  
  
"I'm good, so you and Spike, huh? You know should keep a short leach on him. I hate to be the one to tell you this but I don't think he's really faithful.", Buffy said fidgeting. Her coffee mug's design, suddenly very interesting. She drew her brows together in confusion at Faith's response.  
  
Faith was laughing. Laughing hard. Calming slightly she managed to screech out "Spike?" in between giggles. "Don't get me wrong, B, I'd like nothing better than to get horizontal with Spike and find out just how he earned his name. It's not like I haven't tried, it's just I like my fellas a little easier and a bit less high maintenance."  
  
Buffy blushed intensely because she felt like such an ass and her body temperature rose at the imagery of Faith's insinuations about his name's origin. Spike chose that moment to enter the kitchen. He had been listening in at the doorway. Taking in Buffy's adorably flushed face. He really couldn't help but comment.  
  
"Mornin' ladies", he said, giving them both a peck on the cheek. On his way over to the coffee pot, he added, "Didn't your mums ever teach you s'not nice to talk behind someone's back?"  
  
Buffy's blush turned true red. She felt jolts of electricity coursing through her, from where his lips had been. She watched his retreating form, thinking, 'Boy does he move nice, like a stealthy predator. Shame about the stealthy part since it's the third time I haven't heard him coming!'  
  
*******  
  
Buffy's second day at the farm passed with not too much difficulty. She worked out four horses with great ease. Giles was watching with marvel. This Harris chap hadn't been wrong. Giles' found himself amused thinking of the young man that had spent some time working for him a couple of months back. He had told Giles that if he wanted what was surely to become one of America's most talented jockeys, Giles needed to check out Hank Summers daughter. Alexander 'Xander' Harris was one of those persons that could very possibly annoy one to death, with bad jokes. Xander wasn't really the sharpest knife in the drawer either, but he had an eye for talent. He could pick winners in a race as easy as snap his fingers, but didn't gamble himself. He once confided to Giles, even though it was common knowledge, that he didn't gamble because of his father. Xander's father was a notorious drinker and gambler and it had ruined the family.  
  
Buffy knew very well she owed Xander big-time. They had been best friends growing up, but right after high school graduation, Xander had left, traveling around the California racecourses, doing odd jobs. Xander, Buffy and Willow met the first school day. They soon found they had horses in common and the trio were best friends in no time. Xander was the one that had recommended Buffy to Giles and for that she owed him.  
  
In the afternoon things started to run less smoothly for Buffy. Of course Spike had to get the urge to 'talk' to Buffy. There were two reasons as to why Buffy dreaded and avoided this conversation. First of all, she felt like she had made a fool out of herself, with her assumptions about him and Faith. She knew, somehow, he wouldn't let her live that one down. Secondly she didn't trust herself one-on-one with him. If she once again found herself alone with him and if he made a move would she be able to hold back? Buffy needed to sort her mind about Riley and Spike was really not helping with his cobalt gaze following her, pleading with her.  
  
Spike noticed Buffy seemed a whole lot tenser whenever he was around. He really wanted to talk to her again. Maybe even convince her he wasn't the complete Neanderthal he had acted yesterday. Still, he wasn't really sorry for his actions. He couldn't fully regret feeling her wet, firm body pressed against his own, her full, wet, soft and warm lips against his. The small fraction that had him regretting, was the possibility that he might have jeopardized the chance for it ever happening again. At the moment his efforts to get her alone and speak with her under four eyes, were futile.  
  
Spike remembered the first time he had heard about her. It was from that Xander bloke, who had worked at the farm a couple of months back. He had shared enough tales from his days with the 'scoobies', the affectionate name for his friends. Xander's eyes looked especially dreamy when talking about Buffy. Spike spotted a little green-eyed monster in Xander's eyes whenever he mentioned Riley. After a while Spike and Xander became chums and shared their sorrows. Spike told Xander about Dru and Xander shared his tale on how he had been dumped by this chit named Cordelia because she was tired of being in Buffy's shadow.  
  
Xander had told Spike how he had left straight after graduating. He had needed to start a new life and get away for a while to sort out his emotions towards his family and Buffy. When he had returned to his hometown, Sunnydale, he discovered Buffy had gotten a boyfriend, Riley. Xander managed to stay and watch for about a week before he left again. He realized he would have to get as far away as possible to get over Buffy.  
  
"What could possibly be so good about this bird, that has a bloke like you, swooning over her for three years, without hardly seeing her?", Spike had asked Xander one night over drinks in the local pub. Xander had given him a sad small smile before vocalizing.  
  
"First of all she's the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out. She looks like. I don't know how to begin and describe her even. Simple words don't do her justice. She's clever, passionate, strong and innocent, all rolled up in this perfect wrapper. The instant she opens her mouth, all you ever want to do is love and protect her. However she doesn't really need protecting. When her father died five years ago, she cried twice. Once when she first heard the news, once at the funeral. You should have seen her really. Her mother and sister were hanging by a thread and Buffy was the one telling them everything would be all right. Buffy was strong and sorted through all of her father's affairs. Took over the business and raised it's productivity to boot. She was so determined to continue her father's legacy.", Xander smiled bowing his head, saddened by the emotions stirring at remembering her.  
  
"Whenever things were rough at my house, I would come over to her house and she would just soothe away all my pain, just by being there, you know?", Xander finished taking a swig from his beer.  
  
'Nobody's that special', Spike had thought at the time, but two days with the chit had him seeing exactly what Xander had meant. It was crazy really. Two days and he could swear that it wasn't just lust. He probably had to give Xander some credit for it, after all he had told Spike everything he knew about her, and since it was obvious Buffy wasn't about to let him find out for himself, he would cling to the memories.  
  
******  
  
At dinner, Wednesday evening, Buffy's third day at the farm, Spike decided to take his chances and try to get to know her in front of the others. She couldn't back away from him then.  
  
Buffy was sitting with her fork poking through the pasta. She was grateful Spike had given her a break from trying to corner her, but couldn't help worrying what was in store for her next as she watched him. He was chewing on his bottom lip, obviously thinking hard about something.  
  
Faith misinterpreted Spike's behavior for worry about Dru coming down. "Hey brood-boy. Don't look so blue. All you have to do is convince Dru, you're over her. That'll have the bitch panting over you all over again. You know there are two things she can't take. You happy and competition.", she said with her mouth full.  
  
Buffy watched as Spike's calm pondering blue eyes changed to dark and blazing with anger through narrow slits. "Bugger off! I wasn't even thinking 'bout 'er 'till you brought her up!", He told Faith and clenched his jaw. "And I don't brood, brooding is for ponces", he muttered, his ego a bit hurt. Faith just shrugged and threw her hands up in surrender. After calming himself down, Spike decided to pull through with his previous intention.  
  
"So Summers, what do you think of your stay so far?", Spike asked, offering her an encouraging smile. Faith, Buffy and Giles were all caught off guard, by Spike's sudden mood change.  
  
"Good, very good actually. The horses I've been assigned are terrific although I suspect Giles is going easy with me", she said offering both Spike and Giles a smile.  
  
"Don't think so, pet, after all I should know. I used to ride them before. Them behaving themselves, is just one other thing to credit to your skills." Buffy blushed in response, and Spike realized he would never tire of seeing her like that. He began fantasizing about her flushed face, breath panting while he showered her with kisses. He shook the feeling away as he felt his jeans tighten at the crotch. Wouldn't do him any good, standing up from the dinner table presenting a raging hard-on.  
  
"Talked to the whelp lately? Been wondering what he's been up to after he left. He never writes, never calls", Spike finished in mock offended tone. Buffy quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but before she could ask 'who?' Faith interrupted; "Oh, yeah Xand-man! That's one guy I'm not about to accuse of being a one-minute man or lousily hung. Know what I mean B?" Faith asked, nudging Buffy in the shoulder with a mischievous smile.  
  
Buffy blushed again and Giles joined her. "I-It's one thing to l-listen to the obscene words that-that escapes your mouths", Giles said pointing his fingers to Spike and Faith, "It's a complete other matter, having to listen to the reference of your nightly activities", he finished, taking his glasses off to clean them, a sure sign of discomfort.  
  
"Oh. You know Xander?", she said looking at Spike and Faith, shuddering from the image of her surrogate brother intimate with Faith. "Um. I talked to him last week. He's in Montana for the time being. He'll stay there for a while before heading further East. He told me he had met this really freaky girl. He was all 'mommy I'm scared'. But if I know Xand right, she's exactly the type of girl he'll fall for. In high school, he went out with the scariest person there. Cordelia Chase, serious dominatrix potential." Buffy laughed at remembering the good old days. Afterwards she caught herself worrying a bit. Maybe she should have held out on info? Maybe Faith was harboring a thing for Xander, but then again, why would she have another man in her room the other night?  
  
The rest of the dinner went on with easy small talk. Buffy found herself softening up to Spike. He was actually being gentle, not pinning her with looks and awkward conversation topics. Spike gave Buffy her space, the rest of the evening. He didn't want to spoil the warmth he had been able to build up during dinner. He went to bed, sleep claiming him easier then it had ever since Buffy showed up. He was making progress with Buffy, but it still didn't suppress the nightmares with Dru and Angel. More vivid then usual, their arrival only three days away. 


	5. Sleepless

Chapter 5 Sleepless  
  
Spike woke up later in the night, with a start. He had just had a terrible nightmare and his sheets were soaking wet from sweat. In his nightmare Buffy was seducing him and that was all swell and dandy, perfect dream actually, up until the moment when she skipped over to Angel's arms and said; 'Come on Angel, let's show Spike how a real man does it.' The worst part of the nightmare was the fact that Spike couldn't move. He was forced to sit and watch Angel ravish Buffy, over and over again.  
  
Spike got up from bed and headed down to the kitchen, to grab a glass of water, to remove what felt like sandpaper, currently residing in his mouth and throat. He stopped dead in his track as he saw Buffy sitting at the kitchen table. She looked so sad, he had to keep himself from running up to her, pull her into his arms and not let go until she was all happy again. He realized, the girl sitting in the kitchen, was in no way capable of torturing him the way the Buffy from his nightmares had been doing.  
  
Buffy was currently dressed in a white tank top and her sushi pajama bottoms. Spike swallowed as he noticed the fabric of her top was so thin he could actually make out her rose-colored nipples underneath. At this moment he was really grateful he had put on a long t-shirt as well as some sweats before coming down. His growing erection would be really hard to hide otherwise. He cursed certain parts of his anatomy for being so easily influenced.  
  
Buffy had never fallen a sleep. She had tried, but thoughts about Riley and Spike had never seized their assault and she had gotten up. She had found a scrap of paper and a pen in the kitchen, that she had started to write a letter to Riley on. She didn't have any intention of actually sending it to him, but it felt good to put her emotions and what she so desperately wanted to tell him, in writing.  
  
Dear Riley,  
  
Things are good, not great, but good. The people here seem nice. Giles, the trainer I told you about, is really great. He gives me the perfect instructions on how to ride the horses I'm assigned. To think I had trouble keeping taps with the sixteen horses back home and he seems to know all ninety horses he has in training. It's amazing really. Don't know how he does it.  
  
The staff here is amazing. I haven't had much chance to get to know most of It, yet. Did I forget to mention I don't even have to clean out stables anymore? No more getting up at 5.30. I get up at 7.30 A.M, head out to the stables and just gear up and ride. I have a small locker out there, with my gear in it. It even has this cute little nametag and all.  
  
Most of the staff live at this place called the barracks. The stable master, Mr. Rayne lives in his own house with his family. Mr. Giles mentioned something about the barracks not being a suitable place for young women, so I've been quartered in the main house with him, his nephew and this other rider named Faith. She's hilarious really, a little straight forward and stuff, but at the bottom I think she's a good girl.  
  
Get this; Mr. Giles' nephew is none other than William Eddington's son. You remember I told you about this jockey that did a hat trick in the Epsom Derby back in the eighties, that's the one. William jr. goes by the name Spike. I can't really figure him out. He can go from being a total jerk, to a complete Casanova, to a sweet, friendly boy. He's temperamental AND gentle. Ambivalent much? If this was a letter to Wills or Dawn I would probably dish out on how hot he was and stuff, but anyways.. It's for Riley, wouldn't be really nice and all to get all swoony over another guy in Riley's letter, would it?  
  
I'm really confused at the moment. I kinda got the impression we broke up and stuff, but then you came back. What are we? I suppose I should call you or something, so we could talk this out. I'd be half lying if I told you I haven't had time yet. I've been postponing it. Don't know what to tell you without hurting your feelings.  
  
This I know. There's so much going on in my life right now, I kind of want to see where it leads me, without anything holding me back. I care about you Riley, but I'm not ready to marry you. We're at different paths in our lives at the moment. You should be with someone who's able to be with you, someone who loves you unconditionally, like you love me. You've been so good to me. Given me so much time and patience, I really should call you and explain things. I truly regret not being able to reciprocate your feelings and someone told me the other day, if I don't love you by now, I never will. What if he's right? It wouldn't be fair to keep you waiting then. So I guess I'll set you free.  
  
Buffy folded the letter and had to keep herself from shedding tears. She just sat in the kitchen for a couple of minutes before noticing Spike looking at her from the doorway.  
  
When Buffy lifted her head, Spike saw the unshed tears in her eyes and felt his heart break for the girl. He pondered, whether or not he was responsible for her sadness and couldn't take it, if he was. He looked away from her eyes and went over to the refrigerator, to get bottle of water. He considered for a second to leave her be, but couldn't. He sat down in the chair beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Spike didn't know what to say and still manage not to let her feel intruded. Buffy felt oddly comforted by Spike's presence. The only light was a lit candle, casting shadows over their faces. Buffy thought Spike looked good enough to eat with his sleep tousled blonde curls and sharp cheek and jawbones accentuated by the lighting. She had to resist the urge to run her hands through his hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked. Then her mind wandered to Riley and a guilty conscience and sadness descended over her again.  
  
Buffy made a sniffling noise and Spike couldn't help but interfere. Tentatively he placed a hand on her back. Barely making contact because he was afraid she would flinch away. Buffy's dam broke and the tears started flowing. She desperately wanted comfort and the hand on her back led her to only crave more. Her frame started to shake with quiet sobs. Seeing it Spike pulled her onto his lap, held her tight, while drawing lazy patterns with his hand, across her back.  
  
"Shh, luv. Don't cry. Please don't cry?", he pleaded with her. He relished the feeling, of having her this close. Her ragged, warm breath against the crook of his neck. He only regretted the reason as to why she was this close.  
  
Buffy's sobs calmed. She felt so good and comforted in Spike's arms. She let out a halfhearted chuckle at the irony of the situation. Here she was, being held close, by the man fractionally responsible for her mood. The other irony was that she very rarely let her guard down. She always had to be the strong one. And here she was, crying her heart out to someone who had been a complete stranger less than a week before.  
  
She had to admit, one of the reasons as to why she was torn, was because if it had not been for Spike, she would not have felt the need to put an end to her relationship with Riley. One thing was the lust that rose inside her whenever Spike was around. A completely other matter, was the other warm fuzzy feeling that rose whenever he was being gentle.  
  
Buffy pulled away slightly, sat up and looked into his eyes. His cobalt depths were filled with emotion matching the strokes of his hand on her back. She felt herself drawn to him. It felt like she was going to drown in his eyes and at the moment she wanted to. She wanted to remain safe from her worries, forever in the arms of Spike  
  
Spike sat and looked at the girl in his lap. The moment was perfect; her face was approaching slowly, her gaze never faltering from his. Just when he thought their lips would meet, she pulled away and sat in her own chair.  
  
She avoided his questioning eyes and stared straight in front of her. "I'm sorry", she whispered barely audible, even in the quiet kitchen.  
  
"The way I see it, you have nothing to be sorry about", Spike said before inwardly adding; 'Except maybe, for not kissing me, as I thought you were going to!' Not liking the silent awkwardness, he continued; "Care to talk about what makes a pretty girl like you so sad" he said, quirking his eyebrows.  
  
Buffy offered him a smile in response, before adding; "I think maybe you were right about something the other day", she looked away and was silent for a moment, before continuing. "I think maybe you were right about my feelings for Riley. What makes it even worse is I'm not sure what to tell him. Knowing him, he probably doesn't even think we're really over and I don't know how to tell him we are. He's been patiently waiting for me to utter three little words ever since he did and I can't. It's not fair of me, to pretend we can be something we really can't." Buffy was looking at Spike again. She had found new comfort in him, but still remembered his snide remarks the first day. She looked at him, half expecting judgment.  
  
Spike watched the emotions playing across her face during her little speech, but as she came to an end and looked at him, he looked away, biting the inside of his cheek, contemplating what to say. A small part of him, wanted to give her his best smirk while saying, 'Ha I was right.', but the reasonable part of his brain told him, 'Now, now. No good will come of that.'  
  
"So, now you've come to terms with your feelings. Don't worry about it, pet. Sooner or later you'll find the strength to tell it to him.", he paused before continuing, "Either that or I'm pretty sure he'll catch on when he doesn't even hear from you. If he doesn't, he has a really peculiar opinion on the term 'long distance relationship'." He offered Buffy a mischievous smile. Buffy let out a small laugh. She got up from her seat and started for the hallway and stairs. When she reached the threshold of the kitchen entrance, she turned to him and smiled.  
  
" Good night and thanks for ." she paused considering revealing what comfort she had felt being held in his arms. She bit it back and settled for; "Thanks for the talk."  
  
"Anytime, luv. Anytime", he replied with a wink. Buffy went up the stairs and into her bedroom. She fell asleep, the moment her head hit the pillow. 


	6. Breaking Them

Chapter 6 Breaking Them  
Buffy woke with a groan when her alarm chimed. She had gotten about four hours of sleep since she had spent a better part of the night in the kitchen. With Spike. She smiled remembering how sweet he had been. She got up, washed her face, brushed her teeth and headed downstairs. There, she noticed the rest of the house's occupants, had already left for the stable. She guzzled down the already cooling coffee waiting for her in the kitchen, with a grimace, before hurrying after them.  
  
The stables were full of life. People scurrying back and forth to tend to the horses while the horses themselves hung their heads out of the stalls, stomping their feet against the walls, gnawing at the wood or making any sound they could come up with, trying to get attention and maybe influence the people to tend to them first.  
  
A bay stallion, with a white broad stripe down its forehead, which looked considerably more relaxed than the others caught Buffy's attention. She walked up to it and held her hand out to it to let it smell her. The horse drew breath audibly through his nostrils before exhaling. It then flattened its ears back before pointing them forward again, obviously confused, as to how it was suppose to act.  
  
"Better watch your hand there, missy. ", Ethan Rayne, the stable master called out to Buffy. "That is one bad-tempered stallion. *That* is California Pride", Ethan continued before pausing dramatically again. A wicked smile curved his lips in a way that Buffy found incredibly disturbing. The horse snorted and stomped its leg loudly against the wall, when it became aware of Ethan. Obviously feeling discomfort in the man's presence.  
  
Buffy winced in sympathy for the horse, as Ethan whipped the horse in the face for no reason what so ever. The horse on the other hand, became infuriated and launched its own attack, its airs flattened and going for Ethan with its teeth. The horse forgot about the current confines of his stall and could not reach Ethan. Ethan let out a cackle, Buffy thought eerily resembled some old movie villain's.  
  
Ethan Rayne shook his head, before still smiling, starting his way down the stable aisle. "Oh and before I forget. He'll be your first today" He shouted, not bothering turning around or stopping in his track. "Gear up!" He sang out to everyone.  
  
Buffy stood in shock still pointing at herself in disbelief. Sure she had heard Giles mention her in his conversation with Angel O'Toole and Giles had said they wanted her to try California Pride, but wasn't this a little bit soon?  
  
She turned back to a currently very angry stallion. He was neighing lowly, snorting, throwing his head and scraping his hooves to the door. "Oh joy", Buffy muttered under her breath. She started down the aisle to her locker, to retrieve her gear. She stopped as she heard a furious yell coming out of one of the stalls.  
  
"Bloody Hell!", the voice, the accent and the phrases used let little to Buffy's imagination as to who was yelling.  
  
"Who was in here last!?" Spike came out of a stall, still fuming and pointed back to it where a red mare stood tied up. "Who had Crazy Reels last?", he rephrased his question.  
  
"I-I did. I t-took her out to the paddocks last", a girl with mousy blonde hair, Buffy had never noticed before, stuttered out while looking shyly down. Spike briskly made his way over to her.  
  
"Well Tara. Did you bother to check if he still had his shoes on when you came in? Huh?" Spike asked in a very snide voice with a very fake smile plastered to his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I must have forgot", Tara had her head bowed forward still. She raised her tearful eyes to meet Spike's briefly. Spike clenched his jaw in anger.  
  
"Are you daft woman? I can't bloody well ride him without his shoes on, now can I?", he spat at Tara. Buffy noticed that Tara flinched when Spike threw his arms in the air.  
  
"Spike!", Faith interrupted them sharply. She made her way over to them, before positioning herself between them facing Spike, hands placed firmly on her hips "Give her a fucking rest will you! It's no big deal. Just get the blacksmith and you can take Crazy Reels out on the second lot! I know that Drusilla arriving *is* bothering you, but that doesn't give you an excuse to behave like a total jackass!" Faith was poking her index finger in Spike's chest as she finished.  
  
Spike lowered his head and rubbed his hands in a cleansing movement across his face. He acknowledged that Faith was right and he was overreacting. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Hey I'm not the one you owe an apology to", Faith answered throwing her hands up, stepping out of the way.  
  
"Tara. I'm truly sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. Are we ok?", Spike spoke softly to Tara taking her hand in his. The girl nodded in response. The movement caused a tear to trickle down her cheek. And it tore Spike that he was the cause. He took hold of her and embraced her in a comforting hug.  
  
"Shh, pet. Didn't mean to loose my temper. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Everybody makes mistakes. Remember that time when I forgot to tighten the girth and wound up underneath the horse instead of on top of it?"  
  
Tara let out a soft chuckle at remembering and wiped her tears before extracting herself from his arms. "I know. Everything's ok". She turned and headed to the stables downstairs. Spike looked up to see Buffy standing a few feet away. He cringed inwardly as he waited to see what kind of reaction she would have to his little temperamental outburst.  
  
He audibly sighed in relief when she just gave him one of her sweet smiles. He smiled back before going off in search of one of the on-ground blacksmiths. Buffy had quelled the little green-eyed monster threatening to make an appearance at seeing Spike hugging another woman and instead let her reason figure out that it was nothing more than a friendly act.  
  
Less than 15 minutes later Buffy found herself having a hard time trying to stay on top of a very pissed stallion that preferred not to have anyone riding him. It wouldn't be so hard if it weren't for the fact that California Pride was really sly. The second she had mounted up on him he had started off running. Buffy pulled him to a halt and then he reared, quickly followed by a fly-jump.  
  
By then Buffy was beginning to expect the worst. To her surprise Pride calmed like nothing had ever happened and walked lazily down to the track. When Buffy began to relax again, he immediately started to do a series of bucks that caused her to topple over and fall off. She sat up in the dirt sputtering sand out of her mouth glaring at the horse that stood there mocking her.  
  
Buffy could have sworn that if he were human he would have tilted his head, grinned at her and said; 'Are you coming or not?' Either that or a good, old-fashioned 'na-nana-na-na'  
  
"Why you little.", she angrily muttered before glaring at the other riders who were chuckling at her. She got up, dusted off the sand and remounted the horse again. To her embarrassment she saw Giles for the first time that morning. The lot headed into the center and started warming up.  
  
"Don't worry about it Buffy. To this day I haven't seen one rider that has been able to stay on, when he does his series." Giles shouted from his position, leaning against a pickup truck 20 feet from where the horses were warming up.  
  
"Hey. You survived this part of his antics. Beware though. He's a pretty mean puller on the track as well", a man behind Buffy told her. Buffy turned her head carefully, to not provoke Pride and see who had spoken to her.  
  
The owner of the voice was a pretty good-looking guy, with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes as a contrast.  
  
"Oh, by the way I'm Parker. You're Buffy, right? I'd shake your hand, but I think we probably have our hands full with these two beasts", he gestured with a tilt with his head to the two horses. California Pride decided at that moment that he was feeling bored and did a fly kick to entertain himself. Buffy had her guard up and managed to stay on.  
  
"I guess you're right", she smiled back at Parker when she had managed to calm Pride. "And thanks for the warning" she added.  
  
Buffy and Parker was paired up and headed out to the dirt track after Giles had given them their riding orders. Buffy immediately understood what Parker had meant. California Pride curled up his neck and used his muscles there to try to gain leverage. Buffy thought that if she had to hold back the powerful horse for much longer, her arms would rip off. She sighed in relief, after a round when they came up to the mark that indicated they could let their horses go at full speed.  
  
Parker was at her side and their horses increased their pace as equals. They were racing each other as the sound of heavy horse breathing, hooves pounding the dirt in a frenzied tempo and wind, passing them by, was the only the only sounds they could hear. Parker began to ride his horse in earnest and soon gained a length on Buffy and Pride.  
  
'Nah-ah. This *is* supposed to be the best horse in the stables so I'm not about to be beat by *you*', Buffy thought as she too, began to give it her all. She gained the length on Parker a few seconds after and grinned over to him when she found that she could push Pride even further. And push she did.  
  
Buffy felt amazing. It was like she had channeled some hidden power inside herself to make California Pride go faster than Buffy had ever made a horse go before. The taste of power and speed had indeed a sweetness to it.  
  
When she crossed the finish line she looked back and saw that she had at least twenty lengths on Parker. After much struggle with Pride she managed to pull him down to slow canter. She exited the track and left for the center again. To get the horse to cool down, she just walked it around. Buffy was amazed as she realized that Pride was in no way exhausted. She played with the thought that maybe she could have pushed him at that pace for even longer.  
  
She smiled and petted California Pride. Parker came in to the circle behind her and complimented her on a job well done. Her attention soon diverted from Parker to a man formerly known as Rupert Giles, now jumping up an d down and shouting incoherent words of joy, occasionally throwing in a 'Yes!'.  
  
After calming himself Giles made his way over to the pair, holding up a timer as if it were a price. He smiled widely at Buffy when he reached her. "That", he said pointing over to the turf ,"was a 12 furlong run. And you just did it in 2 minutes and 23 seconds! Do you know what that means Buffy!?", he asked still grinning. Buffy furrowed her brow as to try to remember what on earth the overly excited man was hinting to. A wide smile formed across her face and her eyes became wide as well when realization hit her.  
  
Giles didn't allow her to utter the words herself. "Secreteriat, 1973, 12 furlongs at 2 min 24 seconds. That is *still* to this day, a world record and you just beat it!", he shouted excitedly, startling the horses as he did. "I have to go call Angel O'Toole. I know that this is a dirt track and there have been horses that have beaten this time on dirt before. And maybe this just was one of those good days. And this isn't official. But still! I knew this horse had potential. Bloody amazing potential.", he rambled on, making his way over to his truck.  
  
"I think a little celebration time is coming up, huh B?", Faith asked as she had come into the center with her horse just in time to listen in on Giles' excited rants.  
  
"Yeah. How about we throw you a little gathering over at the barracks tonight?", Parker asked. Buffy just grinned in response.  
  
The second, third, and fourth lot, of that day, Buffy spent in a haze. Her grin was permanent. On her fourth lot she didn't head down to the track. Buffy, Spike, Faith had been given orders to take out some two year olds for a stroll in the woods instead.  
  
It was beautiful and a peaceful and since the horse she was riding was calm she took advantage of the moment to remove her legs from the stirrups to stretch.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to train this much", she groaned as a slight jab of pain tore through her from the soreness of her muscles.  
  
"You'll get used to it, pet. And if you'd like, I could help you out with those sore muscles of yours. I know ways of making you forget them.", Spike teased and gave her a wink. He had long ago congratulated her. Buffy found herself blushing for the umpteenth time in Spike's presence, because she caught the insinuation of what he said. They were riding side by side with Faith a couple of lengths ahead of them.  
  
She decided to not play fair, since he obviously wasn't. She spread her legs wide and started to rub the inside of her thigh in slow motion. "Gee thanks, Spike. That is very generous of you. You think you might be able to help me out with this particularly sore spot right here?" she drawled in a sultry voice, letting her index finger come to rest just on the inside where her thigh started. Short two inches from her sex. She topped it off with a little eyelash flutter and pouty, slightly parted lips  
  
She got a wicked tint to her grin as she saw Spike gulp and stop his horse. She knew that what she had said had crossed the border of innuendo. Buffy brought her horse to a calm trot to catch up to Faith.  
  
Spike and his red gelding stood still for a few seconds. He was struck dumbfounded by Buffy's comments. 'Balls. That little blonde just made a come on and I acted like a poof with no witty retort. Double balls. How am I going to ride this horse when I have *this* predicament', he thought when his jeans suddenly became very tight at his crotch.  
  
"So you will be wanting a nude massage then, Summers?", he asked as he brought his horse to a trot, to catch up to them. His bravado recovered.  
  
******  
  
After dinner, the same afternoon, Faith and Buffy found them selves in Buffy's room. Faith rummaging through Buffy's closet to find Buffy the perfect attire for their evening down in the barracks.  
  
"How about this?", Faith asked holding up a really short black skirt and a very revealing, red tube top.  
  
"No way! I want to wear clothes the first time I meet the guys that actually cover my body" Buffy's eyes were wide looking at the small scraps of clothing the brunette was holding up. Faith shrugged her shoulders and left Buffy's room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked a little afraid that she had somehow managed to piss off Faith. Faith entered her own room and pulled out of her own closet a pair of black leather pants.  
  
"To find this" she said as she tossed them at the blonde." Now shooh! Hit the showers, dress in this and the tube top. If you still think it's too revealing put on the black shirt I saw in your closet, on top. " the brunette ordered Buffy as she made her way out of the room and into the bathroom the two girls shared.  
  
"Ehm, Faith? Seeing as you're about to undress and step into our shower, it might be a good idea for me to wait?" Buffy questioned as Faith kicked her shoes and pants off. Faith shrugged in return.  
  
"Why don't you use Spike's? Here." Buffy barely managed to catch the toiletry bag Faith tossed her.  
  
"He won't mind?" Buffy asked. Silently adding 'And why can't you *hand* people stuff?'  
  
"Why would he?" Faith answered busying herself with removing the rest of her clothing.  
  
'One thing is for sure. Faith is *not* a shy person' Buffy shook her head, giggling softly as she made her way down the hall to Spike's bathroom. She opened the door and stepped in. She removed her top and jeans and started removing her mascara, clad only in her bra and panties. She noticed that the mirror she was facing was fogged and took her towel to wipe the dampness off.  
  
"Eep", she squealed as she wiped the mirror and a towel clad Spike carrying a smirk came into view The exact moment she turned around he dashed across the bathroom and placed his hands on each side of her, pressing her up against the counter.  
  
"Come to collect on your massage, luv?" he purred in her ear. The closeness and his husky voice made a pleasant shiver run through her body. She clenched her eyes, more to stop the naughty images of deliciously naked Spike and a full body rundown, than in agitation. It was kind of hard not to picture Spike naked, as the white towel he had tucked around his hips slowly slid down. She opened her eyes and groaned, when she saw that he still stood there, all tanned, chiseled chest, washboard abs and lip biting. She swallowed thinking she wanted a little nibble of that full, soft bottom lip herself.  
  
"What. Are you doing here?", she opted for as she finally managed to hoist her tongue off the green tiled floor. He looked casually around the bathroom before once again staring back at her with dark blue eyes.  
  
"Last time I checked this was *my* bathroom, so my question would be what are *you* doing here?" He looked at her with arched eyebrows.  
  
"Um. I.Um..I. Well I..", she stuttered. She was having a hard enough time trying to form intelligent words, let alone trying to remember what she was doing there in the first place, under his questioning gaze. She was drawn to his blue orbs like she never had been to anyone else's before. 'Damn his beautiful blue eyes'  
  
Spike saw the way she was looking at him and his ego was only boosted to new heights. This still didn't keep him from startling when he felt her fingertips hesitantly reaching up to touch his face. He blinked before looking back into her blue-green, twinkling eyes. He let his own hand travel down her jaw line with his gaze following, before trailing down her throat and neck  
  
He swallowed when he came into contact with her lace bra strap. Forcing him to once again look over her beautiful body that was standing there only in white, lace underwear.  
  
Buffy immediately froze up. 'Ohmigod! I'm in my underwear! Ohmigod, ohmigod! She grabbed the nearest towel and tucked it around herself, before turning around and forcing her gaze not to travel to Spike's confused face.  
  
"What I meant was, I didn't see you when I got in here. And I needed a shower, but Faith is in ours" she explained while continuing to remove her make-up. The moment was gone.  
  
"Oh, I was standing behind the door. So I guess I will leave you to your shower then?" At her nodding response he added. "One thing Buffy." Buffy turned around since it was unusual for him to use her real name. 'What' she mouthed.  
  
"Never be ashamed of your body. I've seen it up close even less clothed remember? And believe me you have *nothing* to be ashamed of." His voice was sincere and Buffy became flabbergasted yet again. Spike stopped her stuttering with a kiss. He didn't deepen it, but kept his lips over hers for a few seconds before pulling back. He knew very well that if he didn't he could not control himself from deepening it. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her air before backing up and leaving a stunned Buffy.  
  
'What was it I was doing here again? Shower. I need a cold, cold shower' she thought as she locked the door. 


	7. The Barracks

AN: Thanks to Spike's Harley Babe for the wonderful Beta. Hope you enjoy the chapter and take time to look at my site and nominate for an award  
Chapter 7 The Barracks  
  
Buffy and Faith had finally managed to get dressed and ready, and were finally on their way to the barracks. It had become dark outside and they were having trouble staying on the path. They didn't make it easy for each other either, shoving each other playfully out of the way every now and then.  
  
Buffy was still in a haze after the day's events. Setting record time on California Pride and the little confrontation with Spike in the bathroom, made Buffy believe that nothing could remove the happy smile curved on her lips.  
  
"So you and Spike, huh?" Faith brought Buffy back to the current moment, by asking her question in a similar way Buffy had asked hers just a few days prior. Buffy's smile turned into a shy one.  
  
"Why? What do you know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just the way you two are looking at each other, the little flirtatious banter you've got going on. That and there's the little fact that Spike should have gone mental by now, because of Drusilla's arrival", Faith finished with a shudder.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What is the deal with that? I kinda caught that they had been an item and all." Buffy hesitantly let out with a shrug. Faith snorted in response.  
  
"An 'item'? That's gotta be this millennia's biggest understatement. They were inseparable. Well at least Spike was inseparable from Dru." Faith said the last name with a slightly venomous tone  
  
"What happened?" Buffy dared to ask. Faith sighed before beginning.  
  
" Both Spike and Drusilla arrived here a couple of years back. I knew the second I laid eyes on him that he was cool. which he is. and oh so sexy. but still a good guy. But Dru, not so much. She is the craziest- skankiest- ho I have ever met- and I have been around. Anyway, she did some voodoo magik something on Spike, he was mad for the crazy ho, all the while she is mackin on every man on the place. Tara, Ethan Rayne's step daughter even told me that Drusilla had even slept with Ethan to have him influence Giles to give her better horses to ride"  
  
"Tara is Ethan Rayne's stepdaughter? That was the girl Spike was yelling at earlier today, right? Why did she flinch like Spike was about to hit her?" Buffy interrupted Faith's little tale. Faith, quirked an eyebrow in return.  
  
"How about we do this one sordid tale at a time?" Faith questioned  
  
"Sorry, go on." Buffy replied while smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was about that time, that Angel O'Toole's father died and left his entire estate to Angel. Now Angel was loaded and hot.enter Drusilla hell bent on becoming Mrs. O'Toole. I tried telling Spike what she was doing, but he refused and still proclaimed her his dark princess, until the day he walked in on Drusilla and Angel doing it in the stables of all places. 5 months later Drusilla became Mrs O'Toole.", Faith finished.  
  
"Wow, poor Spike. That explains a lot. Is he. is he over her?" Buffy hesitantly asked.  
  
"I'd say yeah. He's had a couple of one-night-stands. At the time he wasn't able to seriously commit to anyone new, but I'd say he's getting there" Faith answered with a rare reassuring smile. Buffy swallowed the jealousy that rose in her when she heard about Drusilla and the one-night-stands and decided to change the subject.  
  
"What about Tara?"  
  
"That is actually one hell of a strong girl. She may have seemed frail, crying like she did this morning, but I think I would have been a lot worse if I had been in her shoes. Her old man used to use her like a punching bag. She came here to live with her mother and stepfather a few years back. A year after she came, her mother died, but Tara still stuck around," Faith finished with a frown. Buffy's smile had faded as well. She felt so sorry for the people here. They had all had so much sorrow and pain.  
  
"What about you? What's your story?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cheesus B? You're one nosy little thang aren't you? I'm Faith don't- really-know-my-last-name Jackson. Grew up in a catholic orphanage hence the little rebellion against catholic ideals. All I know about my mom is that she was a hooker and my father probably was one of her Johns. When I was twelve, Giles came in to the orphanage and took this guy Gunn and me out of there. Don't give me that look. I don't need your pity. I had a happy childhood. Growing up here was the best thing that could have happened to me. Giles never adopted me, I was in his foster care, but I still consider him a sort of father figure. Gunn is working at Santa Anita. You'll probably meet him. He comes out here every now and then."  
  
When Faith finished Buffy decided that she should probably save her questions about why Ethan Rayne had hit California Pride like he had for a later time. Climbing up a small hill, Buffy saw lighting appear just ahead and the sound of rock music could be heard pouring out of the barracks. Both girls entered and got hollers and lustful looks immediately.  
  
Buffy understood why Giles had wanted her to live in the mansion and not here. The barracks residents were undressing her with their eyes. That and it could not be healthy to be around all the smoke inside.  
  
A slight panic rose in Buffy when she saw that Faith launched herself into the arms of a bulky guy she had seen at the stables earlier, leaving her to fend off the pack of hungry wolves by herself.  
  
"Forrest and I are gonna be gone for a while. Are you all right, B?" Faith asked while she was being carried away across the back of who Buffy presumed to be Forrest.  
  
"I guess." Buffy replied meekly. Not long after they left, Buffy found herself surrounded by several horny men. She couldn't wait for Faith to finish up. Whatever it was she was doing. After ten minutes of interrogations and blaring music, she excused herself to go out for some fresh air. She saw that there was a ladder standing against the building and climbed it.  
  
Once on top of the she took a moment to look at her moonlit surroundings. There were a few sun beds, chairs and tables. She could barely make out the view the chairs were facing and noticed it was facing the dirt track. She laid down in one of the sun beds chuckling to herself because of Faith's behavior. She was taken aback when she heard a cough, right behind her. She whipped her head around and looked at the intruder with a glaring look when she saw that it was Parker.  
  
"Hey. Don't shoot. Besides, I come bearing gifts", Parker joked lamely while offering her one of the beer bottles.  
  
"Thanks," she said taking the offered bottle.  
  
"Hope the boys didn't give you to much of a scare. It's just hormone overload. The only other girl that dares to come around here is Faith. It's safe to say that the boys do appreciate some new blood." Parker had sat down on her sun bed and looked casually towards the stars.  
  
Buffy was feeling a bit uncomfortable alone with him -especially so close. 'Why couldn't he sit in one of the other chairs?' Her uneasiness only grew when he turned around and touched her cheek.  
  
"Your father must have been a thief, because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes." Parker said while studying everything else on her body, but her eyes. 'Ohmigod. He did not just use the lamest pickup line in history on me, did he?!' Buffy's inner rambling was cut short when she felt his open mouth on her lips. Buffy went with her first notion of ways to react and gave him a hard slap across his cheek. Her eyes widened when he pulled away and just smiled at her.  
  
"You like it rough, huh?" he more stated than asked while leering at her.  
  
"No! I don't *like* at all. In fact, personal space is a *big* issue for me!", Buffy yelled while trying to push his weight off her body. He just chuckled in response before diving in for another kiss. Buffy cringed and tried to slap him again, but this time Parker caught both her hands. Buffy laid underneath him, writhing to try and get away, with no success. When she felt him glide his tongue over her bottom lip she opened her mouth, only to chomp down hard, with her teeth when she felt his tongue enter.  
  
Parker hollowed in pain as he pulled away from Buffy. "You fucking Bitch!", he screamed before backhanding her. Buffy's head whipped back from the blow. She tilted her head back slowly to face the man that stood, holding his hand in front of his mouth from pain.  
  
"Tell me you did not just hit me!", she seethed through clenched teeth while giving him a death glare. She sprung up to hit him and shoved her knuckles straight in his face. Before she managed to deliver a second blow and run away like she intended to, he had managed to get her on her back again and was tugging at the buttons of the leather pants, she was wearing.  
  
"Lay still, you fucking tease!", he spat at her.  
  
"No", Buffy whimpered, as she tried to force away the tears that sprung to her eyes. She was beginning to panic when she suddenly felt all of Parker's weight being lifted off of her. She looked up to se a seriously pissed Spike lifting a terrified Parker by the lapels of Parker's jean jacket.  
  
"You do know the meaning of the word 'No', don't you, pillock?", Spike icily ground out at Parker.  
  
"What's it to you *Spike*? Is she your girl? I just thought I'd give the girl the feel of a real man We both know how good you're at keeping your girls satisfied", Parker spat and snickered at the sudden paleness in Spike's face. He used the moment to shove Spike away and escape the grip he had been in.  
  
"Shut your trap, if you know what's good for you", Spike threatened.  
  
"I don't think I will. Come on Spikey. The girl deserves at least a little warning." Parker turned his head and spoke to Buffy," I mean this guy's last girlfriend, she actually came to me for a little satisfaction. Besides a little fiery thing like you probably need a real man, like me to teach you a few things."  
  
A look of fear shone in Buffy's blue green eyes as Parker once again headed for her. Spike reached to stop Parker and had to dodge a blow the dark- haired man threw at him. Spike wasted no time landing a hard punch in Parker's face. Parker fell backwards from the force of the blow and sat up glaring at Spike. His scowl only grew and his eyes narrowed when he dabbed his fingers to his split lip and they came back bloody.  
  
"If I ever hear you lay a finger on her again. I swear, I'll waste no time in tracking you down and bash in that nancy-boy face of yours. Now sod off, before I change my mind", Spike finished with an icy smile. Parker got up and purposefully shoved his way past Spike while glaring at Buffy.  
  
After his head disappeared down the ladder, Buffy finally let out the shaky breath she didn't knew she was holding. Slumping down to the sun bed she let the tears run freely as well. Spike was by her side instantly and pulled her into a tight comforting embrace. She grabbed him tightly desperately wanting the soothing he was offering her. She let her final guard down and the first sobs shook through her tiny frame.  
  
"Shh, pet. He's gone now. I won't let him get near you again. Relax. Did he hurt you? I mean physically?" 'Of course she had been hurt you wanker, she's only crying her eyes out.could you sound more inept?' Buffy nodded in response and Spike was just about to let her go and start his way after Parker, muttering things about beating the pillock until his own mother wouldn't recognize him, when she held him tighter.  
  
"Don't. Please don't? Don't leave me here alone. Besides, I hit him first.", her sobs had calmed and she clutched onto Spike as her life line, nuzzling his neck, inhaling his smell. Spike, bit back his first urge and stayed holding her, tracing little circles on her back. Once again he found himself wishing he could hold her without her being upset.  
  
"I'm sorry", she softly said, after a while. Spike pulled back with a surprised look on his face and searched her eyes.  
  
"What on earth for?" he asked.  
  
"For dragging you into the middle of this. For crying my heart out into your arms the second time in two days. I'm usually not like this. I'm usually able to handle my self, you know? In fact, back when I was a kid, the bullies gave me a stupid nickname. They called me slayer, because I could beat the crap out of them any day," she mumbled.  
  
"Slayer, ey? You're gonna regret telling me that," he grinned for a second, then grew serious again, remembering what she had said before. "And you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Playing the hero is one of my favorite hobbies, luv. Happy to oblige anytime, makes me feel all manly," he quipped.  
  
Buffy laid her head back into the crook of his neck while whispering against his throat; "Thank you". Spike drew hard breath as her closeness and her tickling breath sent a pleasant shiver through him.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied softly. "What do you say we head on back to the house? I'll make you a nice cuppa hot chocolate. Guaranteed to make you feel at least a little better. How does that sound slayer?" He had to get them out of there quick. Being so close to her and not kissing her becoming more impossible by the second and he didn't want to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"*That* name is something you're taking to the grave, or I'll show you just how I earned it, William," Buffy responded while swatting him playfully on his arm.  
  
The two of them made their way up to the main house, playfully bantering. Once they got inside Spike told Buffy to go to her room and he'd come up with the hot chocolate. He stopped by Giles' study, to let him know what Parker had done. Giles became furious and told Spike he would deal with it.  
  
After a talk, Spike went back to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. When he had finished making it he brought to steaming cups up the stairs. He couldn't help, but chuckle softly when he came inside Buffy's room, at the sight that greeted him.  
  
On the bed, Buffy lied curled up into a ball, breathing evenly as in slumber. He went to her and carefully crouched down to tuck some of the hair in her angelic face behind her ears. As his hand brushed against her face a content smile crossed her face. Spike stood up to leave thinking; 'More chocolate for me then'  
  
"Spike." He stopped and turned around at the sound of her voice. "Could you. Do you think you might stay? Just for a little while?" Buffy asked sleepily. Spike was eager to comply and took of his boots before climbing into bed behind her. He regretted it immediately when he realized he now had to lie in a bed with her and couldn't touch her.  
  
"Do you think you might hold me? Like you did before?" Buffy whispered hesitantly in a tiny voice. Spike gratefully obeyed once more and pulled her into his arms, spooning her from behind, one arm splayed around her waist.  
  
Buffy fell a sleep, minutes after, the soothing aroma of Spike surrounding her. The day's events had exhausted her. When Spike heard her breathing evening out, he moved his arm carefully to sit up and leave. He was stopped as Buffy rolled around and put her arm across his chest, still soundly a sleep. 'Brilliant! Now I have to lie here, look into her beautiful face smell her nice hair and not touch her until she bleedin' moves again' He didn't dare to move. He knew Buffy had really had a hard day and needed the rest. He had to let her sleep.  
  
****** "Fuck, Forrest!" Faith's hissing voice sounded through the barracks as she shook the sleeping form next to her.  
  
"With pleasure," Forrest groggily responded. The promise of something good, pulling him out of the arms of sleep.  
  
"No! Forrest! The time! It's friggin' 8 AM. We were supposed to be in the barn by now. I'm not even supposed to sleep here, remember?" Faith said, while trying to fend off Forrest's groping arms.  
  
"Shit," he exclaimed as her words sunk in and they both started to dress. They left the room and discovered that they weren't the only ones late. Apparently it must have been a long night and the living area looked messy, littered with broken beer bottles.  
  
"What happened here?" Faith asked the other occupants of the building.  
  
"Parker," one of the workers replied.  
  
"Gawd! What mess did he manage to get himself into this time?" Forrest asked, while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Actually I think the correct answer to what happened here is; Rupert Giles, or should I call him Ripper?" Jonathan, another rider, offered.  
  
"What?!?" Faith asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently Parker attacked Buffy or something and Giles found out and came down here and wrestled Parker, before firing him and tossing him out with his stuff. Safe to say we don't have to worry about Parker snatching the good rides anymore."  
  
"That's what you're glad you don't have to worry about? He attacked Buffy! I gotta go check on her!" Faith said with an eye roll. The guys looked at each other in confusion each wondering what they had done this time to get the 'you-are-such-a-moron-look' a la Faith. 


	8. Morning Glory

**Chapter 8: Morning Glory**

**********

So, soo sorry about the long overdue update, but I've been really busy with the Spuffy Awards. The votes are over and a new round of nomination is starting the 15th so stop by then and nominate your fav fics.   
Anyway, I didn't want to post these chappies before I knew I would be able to write some more within short time. Hope that two chappies makes up for the wait.  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews (Vette there's a little something in here for you… Not much, though*g*) and big thanks to Spike's Harley Babe for betaing. 

**********

The first thing Buffy realized when she woke up was that her pillow was a lot harder than it usually was. That and a limb cradling her around the waist. She let her eyes slowly flutter open to adjust to the sharp morning light. 

_'That explains the pillow hardness'_ she thought once her eyes were properly adjusted and she noticed that her head was resting on a chest followed by distinctive male lower torso and legs. _'Spike's_', she realized with her sleep-hazed mind. She had to repress a soft chuckle as she realized that she had hogged the covers and Spike was lying next to her in his jeans and t-shirt. She didn't move an inch as she listened intently for any indication that he was awake. She smiled as she felt the even heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply. 

Once positive he was still asleep she let her gaze travel down his body, fully appreciating the view in front of her. She carefully let her hand follow her gaze as it trailed down his sculptured abs, clearly visible through the strained fabric of his t-shirt. Every once in a while she would stop her exploring to make sure he was still asleep. 

She would just die of embarrassment if he woke up and found out the liberties she was taking, but she just couldn't help herself. This was a rare opportunity and she was compelled to take advantage of it. Her eyes went wide as her gaze traveled further south to a big bulge in his jeans. 

_'Ohmigod! Is he that big?'_ Buffy thought, quickly followed by a _'Bad Buffy! Bad, nosy, Buffy. Bad, bad hormonal Buff,'_ While she tried to pry her eyes away and fight the urge to feel if he really was as big as the straining fabric suggested. Of course she knew that this 'state' was common for guys in the morning, but a little part of her couldn't help but wonder if she had _something_ to do with it. 

She felt her face flush, even though there was no possible way for Spike to know exactly what she was looking at, when his breathing took on a less slumbering tempo and his heart rate climbed. She froze- her mind rapidly evaluating her options of pretend to still sleep or pretend to be awake, but oblivious, debating the merits of each option, back and forth. 

Spike was waking up from the most pleasant dream he'd had in ages. A dream with naked Buffy riding up to meet him like a lady Godiva on a white horse. Descending from the horse, she came up to him and proceeded to do the most delicious things imaginable to him with her hot warm mouth and tight little body. Her body clinging to him in throes of passion. Slowly reentering the real world back from sleep's sweet abyss, he realized that her body was indeed clung to him. He groaned inwardly when he noticed his painfully hard erection. Judging by the aching, he gathered that it had been that way for quite a while. It didn't help at all that the warm petite body lying sheet clad halfway sprawled over his own body brought very pleasant associations to his dream. 

He opened his eyes surrendering to the fact that he wasn't likely to return to his pleasant dream when the real thing was so close, but still so far away. When his eyes had fully adjusted to the offending light coming through Buffy's undraped windows, he stared directly into the back of Buffy's head. He began to panic as he realized by her tense posture that she was awake and most likely fully aware of his 'condition'. She was facing it, after all. 

Buffy opted for pretending to still be asleep, unaware that Spike had already realized she wasn't, and tried her best to even out her breath to fake slumber, before tossing her body around as a person in sleep would. Her efforts had her turn her back against Spike and her head placed a little bit too neatly on her real pillow. She felt the bed shift slightly and opened one alert eye to carefully assess what was going on. She felt her heart jump and both her eyes shot wide open when she came face to face with smirking Spike peering down at her. 

"Morning, pet" he murmured, smirk intact. 

"Spike! Don't ever do that again, you scared me half to death!" She batted her hand at his chest lightly. 

"You wouldn't have been so easily frightened if you'd been asleep like you pretended to, would you?" he asked, a mischievous glint to his eyes accompanying his smirk. As the horrors of getting caught flashed across her features and she started spluttering monosyllable incoherent words, he couldn't help, but continue her suffering. "And, pray tell what made you want to pretend to be asleep?" he moved his entire body in one catlike movement so that he laid facing her, on the opposite side of where he'd been lying before. 

Buffy closed her eyes and swallowed from the emotions that aroused within her from the brief moment his hands were trapping her between them, in Buffy's mind a very intimate position, before he settled down beside her. 

"I _was_ sleeping" she lied. 

"Right," he said mock seriously. 

"What time is it?" Buffy changed the subject 

Spike hoisted himself to his elbow so he could look over Buffy and at the alarm clock. "Half past eight" 

"Shit. We're late! Shit! Giles is going to kill us!" Buffy went into full panic mode as she moved to get up. Spike 

"Shh, pet, relax. I told Rupes about what happened last night, so he gave you the morning off. As for me, I do what I bloody well please." He huffed. Of course that wasn't true, he just wanted to put it clear to Buffy that nobody had him wrapped around his or her finger. 

Buffy calmed and lied down again while quirking an eyebrow at Spike's attitude. 

"Why don't you get a bit more shut eye, while you still can. Trust me on this, sleeping in is a rare opportunity at 'Giles' " 

"With you here?" she asked skeptically. It had all seemed comfortable and safe last night, but now in the harsh light of day things seemed a bit more awkward for Buffy. 

"You didn't seem all too uncomfortable last night, or moments ago when you were all snuggled up to me and using me for a pillow," he drawled while stroking lazy, soothing patterns on her back. Both of them felt electricity jolting through their nerves each time his fingertips would come into contact with the bare skin where her tank top had ridden up. 

Spike could tell that she was enjoying herself by the way her eyes would blink shut slowly every now and then. Her face was only inches away and Spike was all too tempted to give in to his urge to kiss her. He resisted only because he was enjoying himself just as they were. He didn't want to take his chances and maybe blowing it all. He knew that if he kissed her now it would be serious and not playful, or lusty like the earlier kisses they had shared. He was scared she might seriously reject him if he kissed her now. He settled for watching her angelic face as she slowly drifted off to slumber again, coaxed there by the movements on her back. 

The last thing Buffy was thinking before succumbing to sleep was _'He keeps looking at my lips and eyes, but why doesn't he kiss me?'_

***** 

The day after, Buffy was back in the saddle again. Literally. She got the 'pleasure' of acquainting herself with California Pride off the track, by riding him for what was supposed to be a light stroll in the woods nearby. Ten minutes into the ride both Buffy and Pride were soaked in sweat from struggling with each other. 

"This is the last time I ride this horse with a regular bit," Buffy shouted over her shoulder to Faith and Jonathan through clenched teeth. "Oh, yes mamma's got a nice thin, sharp Waterford loose ring bit with lots and lots of joints to play with back in the stable," she threatened the horse in a singing voice. 

Buffy was puzzled into pondering whether the horse actually understood human language or that it simply was tired from struggling as it gave in to her and walked along the path in an even pace. 

After the morning shift had been taken care of, Faith and Buffy packed towels into the packs of two Quarter horses saddles' and rode up into the woods to the little stream, Buffy had been to her first day at the farm. Buffy let her eyes travel over to the tree Spike had pushed her up against and felt a familiar heat surge through her at the memory. Spike had certainly changed, or maybe not changed because it was obvious that he had a very shifting personality, but he had at least shown her the sweeter sides of him. 

Now she felt almost disappointed that he'd been less bold with her lately. Even though it had scared part of her when he had made his move, a big part of her was also incredibly turned on by his earlier impulsiveness. 

Buffy and Faith stripped down to their bathing suits before heading down to the water edge. At first contact with the chilled water, Buffy realized that the fall was indeed coming. The sun had begun fading and was lower in the sky for every day passing and the water was much cooler than it had been less than a week ago when she had last been there. Buffy once again had to push away the arousing feelings at the recollection of what it had been like the last time she was there- with Spike. 

"So, are the tattle tales true?" Faith asked, grinning while looking over at the blonde 

"About what?" Buffy asked back, completely unaware of what tales Faith was referring too. 

"Spike!" Faith exclaimed exasperated as if that was a matter-of-course that Buffy knew what she was talking about. Faith rolled her eyes as Buffy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

"I mean, is he as well equipped as the rumors say?" Faith spelled it out slowly for Buffy. 

"NO! I mean yes! I mean h-how should I know? I haven't seen it, I mean, yes, I've seen it, but not like _that!_… What have you heard?!?" Buffy went from sputtering and ranting to full panic mode at the idea of anyone insinuating something about her and Spike behind their backs. Or even worse, Spike telling tales. She would kill him if he did. 

"Geez, Buff, Breathe! Take a chill-pill! All I'm saying is that I knew Spike was in your room yesterday morning and from that little puppy love look you've got shifting to lusty red every now and then, I assumed the two of you had gotten it on. You know?" 

"Nope, no getting it on," Buffy tried to defend her virtue. 

Faith grinned in return. "Not yet maybe…. And what exactly did you mean by 'yes, you've seen it'?…" 

***** 

When they got back from their swim and ride, Buffy headed down the hallway before softly knocking on the frame of the open doorway to Giles' study. Giles looked up from the papers he was working on and gave her a smile. 

"Come in, Buffy. And please take a seat and tell me what's on your mind. The boys aren't giving you any more trouble, I hope?" he asked, a slight worry in his voice as he finished. 

"No, nothing like that. Thank you so much for everything you did." Buffy replied referring to Giles throwing out Parker. 

"No problem at all. In our line of business we don't always get the opportunity to be fastidious about characters when hiring, but we do have to draw the line somewhere and Parker Abrahms definitely overstepped the boundaries. If there's nothing else, I have a matter I need to discuss with you," Giles waited to see if she had any interjections. 

"Um, actually, I was wondering about this weekend… It's my weekend off, right? I was sort of wondering if I could use the phone and ask my Mom to pick me up at the bus stop?" Buffy asked. 

"Well, yes, technically this is your weekend off, but I really wanted you to be here when Angel O'Toole comes down. He wanted to meet you in person when he heard what you achieved with California Pride," Giles looked guiltily away once finished. Take away the girls first day off, wasn't on his top list of nice things to do. Especially not after the whole Parker incident- He was impressed though, by the way she was coping with it. 

"Oh" Buffy replied meekly, failing to hide her disappointment. She had been looking forward to going home for girl talk with Willow, to check on Gypsy Lovers and get some sort of affirmation that her and Riley were over. She put on a brave smile before continuing. "It's okay. I guess it would only be right to meet the owner of like half of the horses here." 

"Great. But of course your free to use the phone as you like" Giles took off his glasses before continuing. "Now about the other matter I want to discuss. You've already proven yourself a very talented rider and I want to speed things up a bit. I want your first official race to be a bit sooner than originally planned. The unfortunate thing about loosing Parker was that I lost one of my jockeys as well and I have three horses without jockey on Santa Anita next Friday. I've already talked with the license committee and they agreed to give you a license as soon as the papers are signed and you've passed the physical…" 

"Physical?" Buffy interrupted her fear shining through. She hated physicals mostly because she was terrified of hospitals 

"Yes, will that be a problem?" Giles quirked a confused eyebrow. What on earth could possess a girl to be so afraid of a physical? Buffy didn't seem like the type of girl who would have any problem unless she was hiding something. Giles worried 

"No, It's just that hospitals give me the wiggins. And It's sort of hard to get an exam without thinking of them or worse being in one," Buffy explained 

"Well if it would make you feel any better I can ask a physician to come see you here?" Giles was relieved that there was nothing worse. Buffy nodded appreciatively with a smile. "Very, well. I can arrange for a doctor friend of mine to come see you Saturday and sign the papers. Here are the papers you need to sign." Giles handed Buffy a stack of papers. 

Buffy frowned. How could they possible need all that paperwork. Under Giles inquisitive look she went with a beaming, but slightly nervous tainted smile. She was after all thrilled, but scared by the thought of actually participating in a real race. A real race, with fifteen horses and riders, all competing to be number one. She gulped. 

"Don't worry, Buffy. I have the utmost confidence in your skills and I'm positive you'll do excellent. As a matter of fact, I sincerely doubt there has ever been a more skilled debutant," Giles reassured her as if he was reading her mind. 

Giles stood up to leave Buffy to her calls right after she had thanked him. Buffy quickly dialed her mother's number. After two rings, Dawn picked up. 

"Hey, Dawnie. How are you? The horses doing good? Gypsy all right?" Buffy bombarded her sister with questions. 

"MOM! Buffy wants to talk with you!" Dawn shouted. 

_'Rude. No, answering my questions, no 'I miss you sis' or even a 'How you've been?' Must be that teen 'the world is so unfair, why should I care about anybody else' faze._

"Hi, Buffy," Joyce' voice sounded through the receiver and interrupted Buffy's inner ramblings 

"Hey, Mom. How is everything?" 

"Good, everything's good. I'm fine, Dawn's… well, Dawn's a teen and the horses are all doing great. The vet was here yesterday and he said Gypsy's gestation is proceeding well. He even said that if we want to pay for it we could find out if it's going to be a colt or a filly in a month." Buffy's mother answered all her questions 

"Oh that would be great," Buffy beamed at the prospect of finding out what the foal was going to be. 

"How are _you_?" Joyce asked 

"Oh, I have good news and I have bad news. Bad news is I can't come home this weekend. Angel O'Toole, California Pride's owner is coming down and Giles want me to meet him. Good news are that I set record time with Pride and that Giles want me to start racing next Friday already!" Buffy told her mother, leaving out the part where she had been attacked the other night. 

Joyce could practically hear Buffy's jaw straining from the enormous smile she knew her daughter was sporting. Joyce, on the other hand worried her lip between her teeth like any other mother hen would in light of such news. 

"So soon? Oh, Buffy don't you think it's a bit soon? I mean racing is a whole other game. It's -it's dangerous and-and…" 

"Mom!" Buffy cut her mother short. "Are you going to be supportive about this or not? I'm nervous enough as it is and you're not helping." 

"Sorry, baby. Of course I'll give you all the support you need" _'Standing on the side line chewing my nails off,' _Joyce added mentally. 

"Great. So you'll come out to Santa Anita, Friday?" Buffy prodded. 

"With big posters cheering my baby on," Joyce replied smiling. 

"On second thought, maybe you should stay home." Buffy shivered from the images of her mother carrying 'Go Buffy Summers' banners. That would mortify her. 

"Don't worry honey. I'll leave the banners at home," Joyce chuckled. "Willow just stopped by. You want a word with her?" 

"Yes, that would be great" Buffy replied. Both girls squealed like teenagers when Buffy told her about her race date. 

"So, are you coming home this weekend?" Willow asked after the excitement had settled. 

"Sorry. But hey, you could come up here and visit?" Buffy suggested. 

"Yeah why not. Dawn and Joyce can handle the riding lessons and the stable for the weekend," Willow agreed. 

Both girls agreed to catch up when Willow came and they hung up seconds later. 

_'Willow coming. Great! My first race. Exciting, yet terrifying. Having to be around Spike when Dru gets here. Not. Good.'_ Buffy thought making her way down the hall. She stopped in the kitchen to make sure it was okay with Giles that Willow visited. Afterwards she skipped up the stairs and into her room to do something she hadn't done since she first came to the farm. Crack a psyche book. 


	9. Mr and Mrs O'Toole

**Chapter 9: Mr and Mrs O'Toole**

Like she had said, Willow came down the Friday night, just in time for dinner. At the dinner table, she discussed classic riding versus racing with Giles, whilst watching the exchange of lusty glances between Buffy and Spike- Spike doing less to conceal them than Buffy. 

_'Oh yeah. The U.S.T in this room could cut through glass like it was warm butter,'_ Willow thought while glancing back and forth between Spike and Buffy. Giles was of course completely oblivious. Or so it seemed to Willow. On the other hand, Faith and Spike seemed to be enjoying themselves a little bit too much at Buffy's squirming expense. 

After dinner, Willow and Buffy headed up to Buffy's room to catch up. Buffy barely managed to close the door before Willow giddily pounced on her with questions. 

"What's the deal with you and Spike? Have there been smooches? Have there been _more_?" Willow quirked as Buffy's face paled visibly. Buffy was not feeling very good about the fact that everyone seemed to pick up on some vibe from her and Spike. 

"What do you mean?" Buffy tried to act nonchalant while picking up clothes around the room. She couldn't look her best friend in the eyes because she knew Willow would know she was dodging the subject. 

"Nuh-uh" Willow took a hold of Buffy's elbow stopping her actions. "You're going to spill and your going to spill _now_! See?, This is my resolve face. Make no mistake- I will not budge on the subject 'till I know it _all_." Willow said gesturing to her face etched with unmistakable determination. Seeing Buffy sigh and about to give in, Willow smiled a satisfied grin and sat down on Buffy's bed patting it in front of her for Buffy to take a seat. Buffy took a seat and both girls sat facing each other, cross-legged. 

Well on Buffy's half, facing would be an exaggeration. She was too busy picking of lint from the green bedspread. 

"Dish, girl!" Willow demanded when she felt she was about to loose her patience. 

"Fine!" Buffy threw her hands up in defeat. "I'll admit that Spike is a good looking guy. I'll even go further and admit I'm incredibly turned on by him. But, but there's the whole unresolved Riley issue and- and well Spike and I kissed and it felt all right, but all wrong and afterwards he's been real sweet and not really tried much and-" 

"What do you mean, not much and Riley? Pfft, forget about him. What happened between you two is called breaking up and you're free to do as you choose. As for Spike not "trying much" I'm guessing it's because -if I know you, and I DO- you ran away screaming after the kiss, right?" Buffy couldn't help but smile at Willows accurate description. "Well who can blame him for being a bit skittish about making a move when you ran the first time?" the redhead continued. 

"Are you sure about me and Riley being really over? I mean you're the one who told me he came back after I left. I know we're over BUT does HE?" Buffy worried her lip between her teeth. 

"Hey, now. None of that." Willow paused and gave Buffy a supportive squeeze on the shoulder. "Yes, I'm positive that he understands that you are over. You haven't given him the slightest indication otherwise since you left. And, look, you haven't had those good tingly feelings for him in a long, long time. As for Spike, it's written all over your face that there are major tingles going on. Uber tingles even." Willow finished with a nod. 

"Yeah, definite tingle all right." Buffy paused and sighed, "So what do I do now?" she asked after a few seconds had passed. 

"I'm thinking dragging in a third party named Faith to make a battle plan. After all she knows him better than we do." 

***** 

Saturday morning, Spike reached the peak of crankiness. The fact that two short weeks ago his home was ruled by testosterone and now had three girls giggling like teens did nothing to help his mood. It had all been going on since the previous night, Buffy, Faith and Willow had occupied the den- where the TV was housed. The girls didn't budge, declaring the den as theirs for the evening. All because they wanted to see Dirty Dancing and swoon over what Patrick Swayze looked like in his glory days. 

Spike had bit back the urge to mutter something about terrible chick flicks because he knew that Faith wouldn't hesitate to bring up his obsession for "Passions". Hardly a very masculine soap and he knew that Faith would love to point that out to him. He had grumpily sat down in the leather couch beside Buffy, snatching a handful of popcorn from the bowl perched in her lap. He was just about to point out just how terrible their movie choice was when he looked at Faith standing in front of the TV with one hand at the hip and the other pointed at the door while eyeing Spike with determination. 2 minutes and a lot of yelling later he had been tossed out of the den. 

The night had gone from bad to worse as he could hear from his room all the giggling and girlishness that went on in the den. He couldn't hear every word being said, but at some point he was sure he heard his name mentioned by Faith, followed by laughter. He panicked slightly pondering what embarrassing moments Faith could bring up. He went to sleep trying to not worry that Faith was making a fool of him in front of Buffy 

Now that Saturday was here, Spike was becoming more and more annoyed with the girls. They were out showing Willow the stables and helping out the staff that was cut in half for the weekend. 

No, Spike didn't like this at all. Faith and Willow had been smirking at him at breakfast in a very disturbing way. That and the fact that the hour of doom was probably less than two hours away. Doom in form of what used to be his dark princess. Dru arriving. With Angel _'No this day is just going to get better and better' innit'_ he sarcastically asked himself and groaned audibly making Buffy raise an eyebrow at him. 

"You all right?" Buffy asked. 

"Bloody fantastic, your friend, Red and Faith are scheming against me of some sorts and Dru's coming down," Spike replied grumpily. 

"Cheer up, blondie bear" Buffy couldn't help but use the nickname one of the wanna be girlfriends, removing any lingering doubts he had about Faith sharing his more embarrassing moments. Buffy said the nickname- doing a perfect airhead imitation, a wide smile and an eyelash flutter. It horrified Spike that she actually almost perfectly imitated Harmony Kendall's whiny little voce. 

Spike's eyes went wide. "Don't, Buffy. Promise me you'll never ever do that voice again," he pleaded before going over to Faith and latching on to her arm. "Faith. A word please? Outside. Now." His face was plastered with a faux smile. 

"What are you gonna do Spikey? Spank me?" Faith teased. 

"I said now!" Spike ground out dragging Faith after him, leaving Buffy and Willow smiling at their behavior. Buffy didn't get jealous because she could see that there wasn't_ that_ type of chemistry going on. More like a brother-sister quarrel. The two remaining girls separated to go groom some horses and Buffy went inside California Pride's stall to groom and cuddle. She had quickly learned that Pride had very different personalities when she rode him and when she just played with him. Inside his stall he was gentle as a lamb and leaned into her hands whenever she petted or scratched him. 

He was particularly sensitive when she stroked him on his forehead. If she kept it on long enough he almost dozed off in pleasure. She was doing this right now and she saw that the gentle giant had much trouble keeping his eyes open when a throat clearing startled them both and Pride's head rose so quickly Buffy had to step back before the horse knocked her over. 

Buffy turned around and looked straight into a male chest clad in a black silk shirt. A very firm and well-shaped chest she noted before letting her gaze travel upwards to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes with a hint of sadness and lips forming a strained smile. 

"H-hi!" Buffy squeaked in a tiny surprised voice. 

"Hello," the man said his closed mouth smile growing a tiny bit wider, obviously amused by Buffy's nervousness. He stepped around her and approached California Pride who had calmed. "Such a magnificent animal don't you think?" the dark haired man asked while eyeing Pride like he was a piece of fine art and let his big hand trail down Pride's neck. 

Buffy swallowed getting over the initial shock of being so close to a man that she had been only seconds before. "U-huh," she finally managed to breathe out as an answer. This man was doing something to her. She wasn't sure exactly what. He was of course, extremely attractive, but she didn't get the excited burning feelings she got just thinking about Spike. No, the man in front of her somehow made her nervous and he had this sadness reverberating off of him in waves making Buffy want to comfort him in some way. Handsome and broody were words that adequately described the man admiring California Pride. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself did I?" the man retracted his exploring hand from Pride, turned around and stretched it out to greet Buffy. "I'm Angel, Angel O'Toole. California Pride's owner. And you must be Buffy?" Angel asked as Buffy accepted his hand. 

Realization hit Buffy and she gave the man a wide smile. "Yes, Yes I am. I'm Buffy Summers. Very nice to meet you." 

"Likewise," he told her with a smile that still held that glimmer of melancholy to it. 

"Angel." A tense and low voice came from behind Buffy. She turned her head to see Spike standing in the doorway with his fist curled up the knuckles turning white. Buffy saw his jaw twitch before turning back to Angel. 

"William. How you've been?" Angel's eyes filled with an even greater gloom than before and he guiltily looked away from Spike's accusing glare. Buffy felt the air thicken for every second from the anger seeping from Spike in waves. 

" Oh , same ol', same ol'. You? Dru… keeping you happy?" Spike gritted out. 

"William I'm sorry, but she said-" 

"Save it for someone who'd actually want to listen to the contrite crap that escapes your gob" Spike interrupted before storming off where he ran straight into someone. 

Buffy moved to follow him, as she came out of the stall she saw Spike facing a tall beauty with raven hair. She couldn't see his face, but he could tell by his back as it slumped that this run in was affecting him in a completely different manner than his encounter with Angel. As for Angel the key emotion had been anger or even rage, but with this woman it was complete and utter desolation. 

"Dru," Spike croaked out. All the preparing in the world wasn't enough when he came face to face with her. Emotions that had been buried for two years came welling to the surface with the speed and power of the raging surf in the hours preceding the landfall of a hurricane, tossing all his defenses aside like a child's paper boat- absently left behind in a tide pool. 

"Spike, dearie. How are you?" Drusilla practically purred, while flashing him a wide smile. The smile made Buffy shudder seeing as it reached Drusilla's eyes with a wicked tint. This woman was enjoying Spike's misery far too much. 

Spike shook his head and stalked past Dru. "What's the matter, Spikey. Don't I even get a kiss hello?" Drusilla called after him laughing. Buffy started walking after Spike to check on him when Drusilla stopped her with a hand clutching at Buffy's arm. Buffy roughly shook out of the woman's grip. 

"Tsk, tsk. What have we here? And off in such a hurry too. Didn't your mummy teach you any manners?" Drusilla asked. 

" My mom taught me to treat people who deserve it with respect and people who take joy in others misery don't deserve my respect, now move! I need to check on Spike." Buffy explained. 

"Such pretty hair too." Drusilla grabbed a strand of Buffy's hair. " It's a pity that my Spike likes his woman dark. Like me." Drusilla paused staring at Buffy trying to measure the emotion in Buffy's eyes. 

_'Weird much?'_ Buffy thought and bit back the urge to tell the woman to go to hell. Instead she opted for a saccharine smile. "What's a pity is that Spike _used_ to have such a poor taste in women. I'm Buffy and you must be Drusilla. I've heard a lot of interesting things about you from Mr. Rayne, Parker and the other guys that have stuck around since your days here of playing around." Buffy lied. All she knew, she had been told by Faith but the suggestion in Buffy's voice did not go unnoticed by Drusilla and she narrowed her eyes and was just about to bite something back when Angel interrupted her with his throat clearing again. 

_' Does the guy have a patent for that throat clearing thing'_ Buffy thought amused. 

"Angel darling, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you" Drusilla called while gracefully making her way over to her husband. Buffy took advantage of the moment to start walking after Spike again. When she reached the doorway she looked back to the couple and noticed that where Angel's face had been sad before, it seemed hard and almost emotionless now, talking to his wife. 

Buffy wondered for a few seconds what the relationship between the pair really was, before shrugging and stepping out of the barn in search of Spike. 

Buffy didn't have to look too far. Turning around the corner of the barn she saw him. Spike sat perched on the gate of one of the paddocks, gray smoke swirling around his head as he flicked the ash off of his cigarette. Buffy's heart almost broke for him at how sad he seemed She slowly made her way over to him. 

"You okay?" Buffy asked softly. Spike jumped down from his perch and leaned against the railing, before tossing away the butt of his cigarette. 

"C'mere" he reached for her and she came willingly into his arms that wrapped her in a tight grip. Spike took a deep calming breath inhaling her sweet smell as he nuzzled in the crook of her neck. "I am now," he whispered. He felt comfort holding her. She was the rock that held him back from wanting to smash something in. Spike thought it was almost funny how this tiny girl could be his rock. 

Buffy pulled back and looked into his eyes. He smiled and the smile reached his cerulean eyes letting Buffy know that he was okay. Buffy smiled too as she remembered the girl talk from last night and all the ways the three girls had come up with for her to seduce Spike. All that seemed sort of wrong now that he had been so torn up by meeting Drusilla and Angel. Still. Buffy wanted to somehow feel closer to Spike and if possible give him comfort or even more than that. She let her gaze fall from his eyes and to his soft lips and back to his blue eyes again. She leaned in closer still locking her eyes with him to evaluate whether or not it was all right with him. With his eyes he gave her permission. 

Their lips fused tenderly together. Mirroring their emotions, soft and comforting at first. But both of them craved more and Spike moaned into her mouth as her lips parted and her tongue traced his bottom lip. His left hand left her waist and climbed up to her neck pulling her closer while the other slid down to cup her bottom for the same purpose. Their eyes closed as they gave in to the rapidly intensifying kiss. Their tongues battled with the fervor of all the tension that had been pent up making it passionate and all consuming. 

Buffy felt a slow burn beginning inside of her, begging to be let out, begging for attention. She had never felt this aroused by a kiss. She let out a moan when Spike left her mouth and trailed kisses down her throat. The little sound made Spike, if possible, even more aroused and he gripped her bottom grinding her against his rock hard erection. Proving to her just how she was affecting him. 

As his length rubbed against her sex, Buffy moaned even louder and arched her back all the while Spike doing the most incredible things to her neck. She let her hand travel down his back to the hem of his tee shirt enjoying the feel of the rippling muscles underneath she wanted to feel them without the fabric getting in the way. She slid her fingers underneath the fabric and trailed her nails up his bare back again. He hissed in return, making a pleasant shiver run through Buffy as his breath tickled her neck. 

His lips once again found Buffy's and he never ceased to be amazed by the sweet taste of her and the heat. Their tongues danced together, struggling for dominance. And Spike's left hand slid from her neck to cup her breast letting his thumb flick against a nipple. Spike wanted nothing more than to lie for hours finding out ways to make her do more of those hisses, gasps, moans and tiny mewls. They were the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. Their kiss continued for what seemed like an eternity while their hands explored each other, clearly agitated by the clothing that was in the way. 

"Buffy!" they withdrew form each other panting as they heard Willow calling Buffy's name. 

"Y-yeah!" Buffy called back a bit out of breath. "Hold on. I'll be with you in a sec!" She locked her eyes with Spike's again and swallowed as she noticed that the once clear blue eyes were darkened in pure unadulterated lust. "That was… intense," she whispered. Finding the good word for all the emotions their kiss left was hard. 

"Yeah," he rasped out. Spike was also at a complete loss of words. He could see in her eyes that she didn't regret it. She had wanted it as much as he did and he wanted more. It wasn't that long ago that she had seemed reluctant to admit to herself that there even was an attraction between them. He idly wondered what had changed. He leaned in closer to kiss her again. "I want this. I want you," he whispered huskily against her lips. 

Buffy shivered as his breath tickled her sensitive and kiss swollen bottom lip. She leaned her forehead against his closing her eyes regretting having to say what she was about to say. She too wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, but… 

"Me too. I want this too, but Willow's expecting me," she said finishing by letting out a long breath. Spike wanted nothing of Red interrupting this wonderful moment and sought out her lips again taking her bottom lip and gently sucking on it. 

"Buffy! Giles is leaving and he wants you to help Mrs. O'Toole with Pride!" Willow called out again. She had the decency to not walk around the corner knowing Buffy wasn't alone. But patience wasn't one of her greatest virtues- especially when she knew the others would be looking for Buffy soon as well. 

Both Buffy and Spike groaned at the thought of Drusilla waiting to try out California Pride. 

"I better go. Don't want to keep _her_ waiting" Buffy muttered, referring to Drusilla with a slightly disgusted tone. Spike chuckled at Buffy's obvious disdain of his ex. 

"Don't let her get to you, pet. Dru can be.. she has a bit of a bite to her. Especially when it comes to women. Just don't let her get to you," Spike said and Buffy thought it almost sounded like a warning. 

"Don't worry, I won't. See to it that she doesn't get to you," she mumbled quietly before placing a peck on his lips. Spike took hold of her slender neck deepening the kiss, not willing to let her go just yet. A small part of him worried that if she left, she would have time to think about what had happened and regret it. 

"I'm coming with you, " he stated. 

"You sure? What I mean is, you, Drusilla and Angel, together… Not really contributing to make a happy Spike," Buffy clarified the apparent. 

"I'll survive. 'Sides I have you there and you have me," he smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Nodding and smiling back to him she reluctantly pulled out of his arms and turned to head back to the stables. 

Coming in to step beside her, she took a hold of his hand giving it a light squeeze. He didn't want to ever let go of her, now that she had willingly come to him. 

***** 

Half an hour later California Pride had been saddled along with a horse named Life's A Show that Buffy was going to ride as a lead for Drusilla and Pride. Buffy gave Drusilla a leg up and Drusilla didn't as much as nod a thank you- instead she stuck her nose in the air and demanded that Buffy hurried. 

"Wills, you mind holding Pride while I go get Life's A Show?" Buffy asked. 

"Listen, little girl. I can take care of myself. You just hurry out with that horse so we can get down to the track," Drusilla snapped, stopping any movement the redhead had made to help. 

"Fine, suit yourself," Buffy said throwing her hands up in surrender as she went back into the barn mumbling under her breath about skanky stuck up bitches. 

As soon as she emerged with horse in tow- she could barely hide her smirk while restraining her herself from a snarky 'told you so' upon finding Drusilla had been tossed off Pride and was now getting help from Willow to remount the horse. Looking at Spike she saw that he too was smirking at the horse's antics. 

Drusilla and Buffy warmed up their horses in a trot in the usual warm-up circle at the center of the track. Spike, Willow and Angel stood leaning against the rail to watch as the two riders brought their horses out on the dirt track. Worry marred both of the men's features. Angel because he was worried what could happen to Dru, Spike because he was worried what Dru could do to Buffy. 

"What possessed you to let Dru ride Pride? I mean she hasn't ridden a bloody racehorse for 2 years! Don't you know what a menace that can be? She could get hurt or worse she could get Buffy hurt," Spike bit out at Angel. 

"And here I thought you'd be the first to remember how hard it is to refuse Dru, when she has set her mind to something," Angel replied calmly. He knew it was a terrible call of him to let Drusilla ride, but he felt that of all people, Spike would understand. 

Spike snorted in response and muttered "stupid ponce" under his breath. Angel had little, but some pride left and being called names wasn't one thing he took lightly. He turned to glare at Spike making Willow who was standing between them throw up her hands. 

"Hey! Stop it! You two can resolve this later if you want to resort to fisticuffs. Now shush. I want to watch Buffy. If you really want to fight, do it somewhere not here," the redhead said determined and the three of them fell silent and watched as Buffy and Drusilla came out of the turn and to their side of the track. 

"Shit," Spike exclaimed 

***** 

"Shit" Buffy hissed as she saw that Drusilla was loosing her control over Pride. Things had been going smoothly up until now and Buffy could see that Drusilla was getting tired of struggling with Pride. California Pride was rapidly increasing his pace and Buffy was worried that the horse could run himself to the ground. 

"You all right?" Buffy yelled against the wind that was passing them in a furious tempo. Drusilla didn't reply making Buffy worry even more. For every second passing the distance between California Pride and Life's A Show increased. Buffy was at a loss on what to do. She could push her horse to try and catch up and maybe somehow stop Pride, but she knew she was riding a much frailer horse. By pushing it she just might hurt the horse, by straining its legs. However, if she didn't try to catch Pride and stop him she was worried that _he_ would ruin _his_ legs. There was nothing worse than getting sore shins at this point. It would completely ruin Pride's season and hold back the training to the Triple Crown for months. That and there was the fact that Drusilla could actually get killed, if she fell off from exhaustion at Pride's pace. 

Coming to a decision that despite her detest for the human in question, human life had to be valued before the health of her own horse's legs, she pushed Life's A Show faster. Luck had it that the horse actually mustered up the speed to catch Pride. What happened after was a game of dodge as Buffy steered her horse to crowd Drusilla and Pride and Pride in his turn held up his pace only to run out on the other side of Life's A Show. Buffy was terrified as Pride pushed her within inches of the rail. Thinking fast she held onto her own reins with one hand as she grabbed the rein furthest away from her on Pride and started her struggle. California Pride's head bent away from her from the force and the pair gradually slowed the pace. 

****** 

A shaky sigh of relief escaped the onlookers when they saw that Buffy had managed to take control of the situation. Spike's heart had been in his throat as he watched California Pride pushing Life's A Show up against a rail. One more inch and he dreaded what might have happened. The horse could have tangled himself up and Buffy would have taken a nasty fall. And that type of fall was known to take lives. 

****** 

Buffy and Drusilla made the way back up to the stables with their horses and Buffy quickly dismounted to assess the damage to her horse. She felt the legs up and down and disappointedly noted that they were burning up and throbbing. To lessen the damage she went to the wash booth and let a spray of ice-cold water cool down the poor horse's limbs. That done, she rubbed some cooling liniment on. The next few hours would tell just how severe the damage was. One thing was sure, this horse would not be racing any time soon, she could only hope that tendons were only sprained and wouldn't tear. She could hear yells coming from California Pride's stall and ran to it arriving at the same time as Spike, Willow and Angel. 

All four looked on with horror as Drusilla unmercifully whipped the terrified horse and screamed at it while it ran terrified around her in circles. Buffy quickly made her way inside and grabbed Drusilla's wrist before she could let the whip fall one more time. 

"If you let that whip crack one more time, I swear I'll let you feel it yourself," Buffy threatened icily. Drusilla yanked her arm free much in the same manner Buffy had earlier and glared at her intruder with fury. Drusilla was about to let her whip crack once more against the frightened animal but suddenly the whip was out of her hand and a hard slap stinged her cheek. She turned to her attacker once more. 

"Okay, so I didn't use the whip, but I think you get the message. DON'T EVER take my threats lightly," Buffy said her chin up in determination. Drusilla eyed her opponent while touching her sore and slowly swelling cheek. A wicked smirk spread across her lips before she launched herself at the petite blonde, ready to have herself a catfight. She was stopped by two strong arms. She snapped her head around only to see that it was her own husband holding her back. First, Drusilla had been humiliated by that animal and now her very own husband was degrading her by taking the other woman's side. 

"Let me go, Angel!" the woman fumed. 

"No," her husband replied sternly. "I want you to go outside and calm down while the rest of us repair the damage you've done to this animal. Then, you're going to come back in here and apologize to Miss Summers." He calmly explained to a seething Drusilla. The woman let out a small scream of fury before stalking off outside. 

Suddenly reality came crashing down as Buffy realized what she had done. She had slapped Drusilla or more importantly she had slapped the big honcho who owned the better part of the stable's horses, wife. She swallowed. "Mr O'Toole, I'm so, _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over me. Would it help if pleaded temporary insanity," Buffy begged Angel. She didn't felt it was proper to be on a first name basis with the man after going psycho on his wife. 

"Don't worry about it and please call me Angel. Mr O'Toole was my father and he was buried two years ago. Dru was completely out of line. First, she jeopardized both your lives and the welfare of the horses out on the track and what she did to Pride was completely uncalled for. You stood up to her. I'm impressed," he said as the first true smile Buffy had seen on him graced his face. 

Buffy's mouth formed a surprised "Oh", but the word didn't escape her throat. 

"Pet?" Spike making his presence known. "You all right?" she nodded before turning her attention to a terrified horse that stood in the far corner of the booth wheezing. She tried to calm him with a crooning whistling noise, but the horse was to shaken up and bolted to the other corner as she approached him. "Rain drops keep falling on my head," Buffy sang softly to the horse who flicked his ears back and forth, not really sure whether she was to be trusted or not. 

Soothed by her calm humming the horse finally gave in and let her approach. California Pride's weren't as bad as Life's A Show's but he needed some cooling liniment on his legs too. 

"Spike? Could you get the liniment for me? It's outside Life's A Show's box," Buffy asked her...'_ Boyfriend? Is that what he is now?_' Buffy asked herself. Spike brought her the liniment and soon California Pride had been tended to properly too. Now Buffy only dreaded what would happen once Giles found out what she had done to Drusilla. She let out a shaky breath before locking the door to Pride's stall 

_'Well it looks like I'm about to find out,'_ she thought as Giles came walking down the isle towards her with a man in tow. 


End file.
